Hardest thing to do, say I love you
by 11Stardust11
Summary: Max just moved into her Aunt's old house. Max and Fang are immediately attracted to each other. But Fang has a secret, he has wings. Will he hide his love for her? Will Max be OK with Wings? Will Fang's dad Jeb see Max as an experiment? Awesome! FAX! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second fan fic! I hope you like it! I worked hard on it. Please review!!!!!!**

Hardest thing to do, say I love you

Max POV

I attempted to slowly pull myself out of the cram-packed Jetta. My dog's crate fell on her, "WAH!" I yelled and crash landed off the seat and into the floor, causing the car to shake. I felt more weight on her as more objects fell, Total (her dog) whimpered from inside the crate. She attempted to wiggle, nothing, except for the stab from the corner of the dog crate. "UGH!" I muttered and began pushing and kicking. After a while I felt the warm heat from the sun against my cheek as I leaned against the window. I yanked the latch free and pushed against the door, which swung open. I tumbled onto the rocks as the objects followed suit. And, of course, I have that lovely talent to gain another cut in everything I do. I sprang to my feet and wiped my shirt off, looking around to see if someone saw. My sister, Ella Ride, looked at me and laughed so hard she tripped, continuing to laugh on the ground.

"Pop the trunk mom!" I grumbled.

I breathed in, ahhhh fresh air! I quickly reminded myself, no it's not fresh air, it's Georgia air. **(A.N. I know the state is wrong, but I like it that way!) **

I went around the Jetta and grabbed my suit case and duffle bag out of the trunk grabbing my dog's crate off the ground along the way. I stomped down the stone path past the overgrown garden. The house looked big; it was red brick everywhere except for the columns on each side of the door on the porch. The columns were grouted stones and so was the walls lining the black door. The house had many windows. Overall, it looked like a million dollars, a million ugly dollars.

My mom fished in her purse on the front porch and pulled out a single key. She looked over at us.

"Ready?" She asked. Ella nodded, I didn't answer.

She opened the ancient door with the golden doorknob and we stepped in. The house was even bigger inside. There was dark wood flooring everywhere. There was a hallway right next to the door and another a little farther down the left wall. The ceiling held a gold chandelier with pride, the lights looked like candles. The chandelier was in the middle of the large main hallway leading straight ahead to what looked like a living room. Stairs led to the second story that had a visible hall all the way down the long house. The railing was black squared iron that was twisted like a twizzler and had big sideways oval curls in unique spots. Everything was covered in dust and huge cobwebs.

"Cool," Ella said excitedly, making an echo.

"Yeah, if you were a lonely spider," I muttered.

Mom looked at me pleadingly, "Max-"

"Save it Mom," I cut her off. I stalked down the hallway near the door looking for a bedroom to call my own.

I looked around the wide, empty hallway to find many doors. I looked in most of them, except some that gave off a vibe of heebie jeebies. There were many bedrooms, but all of them lacked something. I was beginning to feel intimidated when I walked out of the entrance of the hallway farther down and into the main hallway. I walked up the stairs and looked in each door of the open hallway with no luck. I turned and the end of the hall to head back to the stairs to find another doorway that leaned into the wall right next to the stairs. _No wonder I missed it._

I opened the door and, surprisingly, heard no squeal of complaint. I felt carpet beneath my feet. Dust exploded from where I had stepped and I coughed violently as I inhaled it and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the stinging sensation. After I had coughed the last piece of my lung out, I looked up. I gasped, coughing more. It was beautiful! The bathroom was a few steps in on the right. It had a shower with glass doors and a white marble sink with a toilet at the far wall.

There was fuzzy, yet short carpet throughout the room except for a rectangle of a honey colored wood. I figured that was where the bed went. It looked about a queen size bed space. Perfect. At the back wall, there were glass French doors lined with the same wood tone as the floor that led to a perfect sized balcony.

"So you found your Aunt's room," someone said. I jumped and spun around to find my mom in the doorway.

"Mom it's……. Beautiful!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect! I love it!"

She nodded. "It's yours. I mean, before your Aunt passed away she gave this room to you in her will just like she gave me this house. She said the house was all mine, except this room."

I grinned; my Aunt had known me so well. Just like I had known her perfectly. She wasn't your typical Aunt, the one pinching your cheeks saying, "Oh, you've grown so much!" She just walked in and said, "What's up goober?" The awesome thing about her was she always bought me something if I wanted it.

Mom turned to leave, "Hey mom," I said. She poked her head around the corner of the doorway.

"Do you have a vacuum?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yes, I'll go get it out of the car." With that, she left.

I turned back to the room.

"Oh! By the way! You have school on Monday!" Mom called from down the stairs.

"UGH!" I groaned and she laughed.

A few minutes later I remembered the mess I had left on the ground. I shrugged. _Oh well._

"Max Ride!" I heard her yell, I snickered.

*****************

Fang POV

I saw a small Jetta drive onto the dirt road driveway of the abandoned mansion out of the corner of my eye. I considered not paying attention, but the curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to my French doors and walked out onto the balcony, resting my hands on the stone railing. I saw a girl leap out gratefully, shouting something and spinning around in circles. She had brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a neon green fitted t-shirt. She looked a couple years younger than me.

Then, another girl appeared on the ground with the door swung open on the other side. I chuckled inwardly, just as the younger girl fell to the ground laughing. That was when I saw her face. She had golden brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little mad. **(A.N. I know the eyes might be wrong but I don't have the books sooo –cries-) **She wore black skinny jeans that were ripped down the front. She wore sparkly purple leggings underneath. Her shirt was also purple and slightly see-through with white feathers going from the bottom right to the mid left. The feathers had black skulls laced throughout them. I felt my jaw quiver, threatening to drop and stiffened. She was drop dead gorgeous! The best thing was she didn't wear a low shirt that let her bra peek out.

I prayed she went to our school. She was soooooo ho-You don't know her idiot. I thought firmly. Plus, you're a mutant thanks to your dad! You can't make her suffer for that. I pictured her screaming bloody murder and running away from me when I tried to show her my wings. I shuddered. She was stepping inside the old mansion now and I felt a little disappointed. I waited on my balcony for ten minutes and boredly watched a bird in a tree, waiting for her. I was just about to go inside and saw her coughing violently through the French doors leading to the balcony on the left side of the mansion. I felt my stomach leap.

She stepped out on the balcony and crossed her arms over her chest, swaying happily. She felt my gaze and looked up to see who it was. I averted my eyes to the ground as if it would make a difference at this distance. She blushed and quickly walked in the open French doors, closing them. _Crap! I blew it!_

****************

Max POV

I quickly closed the French doors and leaned against them, my arms still crossing my chest. I suddenly noticed what I was doing and got off of the doors, spun around, and put my hands by my side. I looked at the doors, they were glass. _Crap! He saw me do that! Now I look desperate…. Wait I did that? That is soo not Max Ride. Why didn't I shout, "Watcha lookin at?" Like normal? Oh yeah, because he was soooo soooo so so so SO ho-….. Mature looking! _I corrected myself. I sighed and went to sit on my bed to only crash onto wood floor with my butt. _That'll leave a mark….. Oh yeah, I'm such a HAPPY camper!_

**OK! That's chappie number one! Hope you like it!**

**Fingers…… cramping…….**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Ok I'm really really sorry! It was my parent's anniversary and they took the laptop with them from Thursday to Friday! But while they were gone I wrote the chappie in my notebook. Hope you like it!**

Perfect first day of school, not

Max POV

Beep!............ Beeeep!...............Beep, beep beep beeeeee-Smack! I pulled the pillow over my head with my stinging hand and groaned. You know the defect about alarm clocks? They go off when your asleep. The sting from hitting the alarm clock started to fade away. Still half way asleep, I rolled out of bed, literally. Thwump! The wood shouted and I grimaced as we collided. I pulled myself up and stumbled over to the closet, bumping into everything from my waist down. _Why does it have to be Monday?_ I complained inwardly. I stared into my closet, having no clue what to wear.

I picked up my LG Chocolate Touch cell phone and looked at the forecast nodding to myself. **(I really want that phone!) **I picked out some purple capris that went down to my knee with rips everywhere. I threw a light gray; slightly see through fitted shirt over my head. It had a swirly kinda design in the middle of it with a purple heart in the center. The swirl was a mix of neon colors and purple. I hopped out of my room putting on my Neon blue high tops on.

I slid down the old banister and it let out a loud squeal of complaint.

"Max!" Mom disciplined.

"Sorry! Habit," I answered, walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a redder shade of chestnut cabinets and granite counter tops that had spots of black, gold, white, and red. The counters made a single bar and an island in the middle of the kitchen. The rest of the counters lined the back wall and the right wall, stopping where the bar was.

I heated up a cinnamon brown sugar poptart in the microwave for fifteen seconds. After this, I ate three leftover pancakes from Sunday and a piece of bacon with the poptart for a side.

Ella trotted in latching on a white belt to her shorts and grabbed a smores poptart from the pantry and heated it up just the same. She was pouring a glass of milk when it beeped. opened the microwave and waited, _1, 2, 3! _I tossed the poptart back behind me and she caught it easily just after setting down the milk jug.

I walked over to the other side and we slapped high fives. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled.

"Bye Max!" She replied.

"Bah Ax! Tee woo ater!" Ella called from the kitchen.

I grabbed my hoodie that was covered in shapes that fit into each other, each a different color. I looked over my shoulder, the house looked awesome now that it was clean.

I walked into the crisp morning air and hit the button on my keys. The truck made a clicking sound as it unlocked. I smiled as I approached my truck, I loved it. It was silver with neon colors in wavy lines and swirls everwhere. I was so glad the trucker dude could tow it down here. The only problem about it was it was a gas gluggler so I couldn't drive it to school in Washington. I could here because school was much closer. I clambered over the oversized, birthday present wheels.

_Flashback: _

_I was surrounded by family members in Washington as I opened my birthday presents. Cameras flashed as I pulled out a ipod. _

"_I'm famous!" I shouted making everyone laugh. _

_Just then my grandpa walked in, holding a huge wrapped, circular present._

"_Oh my god grandpa!" I said astonished._

_End Flashback_

The engine roared to life as I turned the key. I pulled out of the drive way, happy to be in my truck, but dreading the destination.

Fang POV

I felt a tug on my arm and woke up instantly. I looked down to discover myself latched onto a tilted board with wheels. I felt my fathers breath behind me. I shoved an elbow into the metal board trying to break lose.

"Ah, ah ahhhh," Jeb taunted. "You need to relax, it will shock you. I just got some new injections and I had to try them." He finished as he stepped around to face me.

"Let me go," I demanded. "I have school today."

"Manners," He replied angrily. He hit a button on the side of the metal board.

Exhilarating pain shot through me and I cried out in agony. It reached my brain and I lurched forward, making the shock worse. My body couldn't hold it off and shook violently slamming itself against the metal board. The shock never seemed to end, five minutes had passed and it felt like hours. I tried to lock myself down and not shake but this shock had been modified and was a lot bigger than before. Another five minutes passed and finally, it stopped after what seemed an eternity.

Jeb was on the other side of me now and muttered, "New record." He wrote it down in a notebook nodding.

I twitched from little leftover shocks as Jeb rolled me down the hallway. I heard a click as the hidden doorway swung open. Jeb lugged me into the room surrounded by white, sanitary walls I knew so well. He unlatched me, holding a tazor to my throat the entire time and I was slowly forced to lie down onto the hospital bed. Jeb moved my arms around into certain spots and hooked the tazor onto a clip to where it was less than an inch away from my throat. He walked over to the wall and hit a red button. The latches clamped down harshly on my pale arms and legs.

He took the tazor away and set onto a table. I heard metal clang against metal as he decided which injection to use first. His footsteps approached me and I felt a sting on my arms and a thick liquid flow into my blood stream. I began to feel drowsy and weak, even ignorant to my surroundings.

I felt a little pinch on my other arm and my body lurched forward for some reason that I didn't know. I forced myself to wake up and ignore the numbing so I could at least try to protect myself. I cried out and attempted to grab my head. Oxygen was suddenly needed and I couldn't use my nose. I kicked without thinking and screamed, this was worse than the electric shock.

Max POV

I pulled into the parking lot and caught a lot of stares from high school students. One guy was staring straight at me in a seductive way and I glared at him. He ignored it, I flipped him off and he acted like a friend had called him and walked off. Victory! Mwahaha! I found a parking spot fairly close and turned off the truck, hopping out.

Some guys whistled and girls glared from them to me. I saw a one guy in particular staring and as I walked by he whistled, staring lower.

I spun around, "Take a picture, it'll last longer pervert," I said venomously.

His friends snorted and hit him on the shoulders.

"You got told!" One of them said.

"Shut up!" He said.

I walked inside and headed for the office. As I stepped inside I smelled the sanitary smell I had always hated.

"Hi, I'm Maximum Ride," I said to the lady behind the desk.

She nodded and looked on the list. "New?" She asked.

"Yes ma'm," I replied trying to be nice.

She handed me my schedule and told me where first period was. I stepped out of the door and walked down the right hallway she had told me to.

Hmmm, now where was the cafeteria again? Great. I wandered down the halls looking like an idiot until I found it. I finished the rest of the directions and found myself facing the door leading to science class. You can do this Max. Suddenly I heard quick footsteps coming from down a hall.

Fang POV

I raced down the vacant halls trying to not be too late to science. My arms still ached from the injections and I was worn out. My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Where are u!? Mr. Beaver is gonna kill u!_

_Iggy_

I slipped it into my hoodie pocket and looked up to see a girl right in front of me looking the other way. I tried to stop but there was no way. We collided not to lightly and started to fall. I grabbed her waist and spun myself hard. I smacked against the floor instead of her and she landed on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. She gasped for air from when I had hit her.

"What the hell?" She wheezed.

"Sorry," I managed to choke out. I pushed her off me lightly and hopped up. I was about to go inside the door and leave her when I saw her face. It was her, beautiful, perfect, and gasping for air, next door _her._ I stuck out a hand and she took it. I pulled her up slowly.

Max POV

The jerk pulled me up and I planned on slapping him when his eyes met mine and his touch sent a shock through my entire body. It was him. _The _him. I looked away trying not to go bug eyed.

"Sorry," He muttered again. My heart fluttered at the sound. Wait, fluttered? I resisted the urge to smack my chest.

He looked at me quizzically. "Oh, uh, it's o-ok," I said. Wait to go Max!

His eyes met mine. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were midnight black with sliver specks in them. They were the kind you could get lost in and look into for hours on end. It occurred to me if I could see his eyes this well I must have been close. I backed away quickly and felt warmth flood my cheeks. He noticed to and looked embarrassed and then it was….. Gone. He had put a shield over his emotions faster than I could, and I was pretty good at it.

Click!

"uhh hem, It's about time you got here Nickolas," Someone said.

I turned to see the teacher in the doorway and other students craning their necks to look over his head.

The teacher was very chubby and short. He wore dress pants and a button up shirt. On the bridge of his nose he had little spectacles. He kind of reminded me of the little short professor off of Harry Potter.

"Sorry Mr. Beaver," the guy- well Nickolas said.

Mr. Beaver ignored him and looked at me. "Ahh, you must be…. Maximum?"

"Max," I corrected.

"Well, Max, you should get in class now. You to Nickolas," Mr. Beaver said, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

Nickolas sat down in the back as I followed Mr. Beaver to the front. He checked me in and stood up once more.

"Now, who would like to escort Miss Ride around school today?" He asked.

No one raised their hands. I held myself back from shouting "Thanks! What a welcome!"

"Fine," Mr. Beaver said. "Nickolas, you may escort Miss Ride today," He finished.

He sat down saying for me to sit in the desk next to Nickolas and I did as I was told. Mr. Beaver droned on from then about science and junk.

_Well, the cute guy across the street doesn't have a very cute name. _I thought to myself. _Cute? Bleh!_ I quickly rethought. Do they have a surgery to remove your conscience?

Finally, the bell rang. People sprung from their seats and shoved their things into backpacks. I put my things together just the same trying to get out of this class as soon as possible.

I met Nickolas in the hall and we walked in silence. Nickolas waved at a strawberry blond haired guy leaning against the lockers and staring at girls and he walked over to us.

"Hey, Fang. Who's your girlie here?" He asked.

I spun around to him and slapped him. It's Max, not girlie thank you," I spat.

"What the hell was that? Crap, that hurt!" He said covering his cheek.

"Suck it up wimp," was all I said.

Nickolas smiled, "You got told," He muttered.

"Woah! You smiled! WOO! WE GOT A MIRACLE HERE!" Nickolas's friend yelled.

"Nickolas, I hate your sexist friend," I said.

Nickolas's friend snorted. "Nickolas?"

"Fang," Nickolas said.

"Huh? English?" I said completely clueless.

"Call me Fang," He said again.

"Oh, um ok?" I answered kinda wondering why his name was Fang. "Hi Fang," I said.

He nodded.

"Do you ever talk?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"No, almost never," Fang's friend said.

"ook then," I said. "And your name?" I asked.

"Iggy," He replied.

"What's up with the weird names?" I questioned.

He laughed at me.

"Well, your name is Max and you say mine is weird?" He defended.

"Don't make me slap you again," I warned.

Iggy put his hands up surrendering. "I'm innocent!"

I turned back to Fang. "I have English next, is that where we're going?"

He nodded.

I frowned. "You have a mouth, use it."

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hi Max," He said.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

****************

Fang, Iggy, and I walked out of Math class together and headed for the cafeteria. We got in line and grabbed our trays. I followed Fang and Iggy to an empty table. I sat next to Fang and Iggy sat across from us.

"So, what do you have after this?" I asked both of them.

Fang nodded.

"Bahobgy," Iggy said, stuffing his face.

I sighed. "Let me see your schedules," I said.

They handed them to me and I compared them to mine. I had all my classes with both of them except for Science with Fang and Social Studies with Iggy. I explained to them the results and began eating.

My plate was clean in less than five minutes, "I think I'm gonna bring my lunch tomorrow. That was like a snack." I complained.

"Woah! You eat as much as me and Fang!" Iggy exclaimed astonished.

"So? I have a fast metabolism, I don't care what I eat." I said shrugging.

Fang reached into his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag and Iggy did the same. They pulled out another lunch and starting eating once more. I quickly grabbed a bag of chips from Iggy.

"Hey!" Iggy said.

"Heyy Iggy," I said. He frowned and I laughed at him.

I attempted to grab an apple from Fang but he smacked my hand. Iggy laughed at me. I pouted, looking down in my lap. A brownie appeared in my lap and I looked up to see Fang smiling at me.

"Yay!" I said.

"What! Not fair! A brownie? You beat me up for taking that before!" Iggy complained.

"Loser!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He pouted. Fang slapped him across the head over the table and he looked up gaping and him, insulted. I laughed at his face.

"Not appropriate Fang, We will have a talk about this," He said, mocking Mr. Beaver.

I snorted. "If you got surgery to change your looks you could pass as Mr. Beaver."

Iggy bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much," He said.

I looked past him and saw Mr. Beaver talking with the English teacher, Miss. McCallie in a not so _just_ talking way.

"Oh my god, look!" I said pointing.

Iggy turned around and Fang looked up.

"Ewwww!" Iggy said like a little girl and cramped his arms up and waving them.

I made a gag face and Fang laughed, causing Iggy to gape once more.

"Shut your mouth Iggy, your gonna catch flies," I warned.

Fang smiled and Iggy closed his mouth and stared at Fang.

"Fang, are you ok?" He asked.

Fang hit his limp hand against his chest in a retard sign. "Duh," He said in a dumb voice.

"Mmmm, boy you stupid," I said in a gangster accent.

Iggy pouted again and crossed his arms against his chest. "You people are hatin' on me,"

**Ok! That's chappie number 2! Fourteen pages on Word! WOO! I need a lot of reviews!!! I deserve them. Ten reviews please???**

**-Feels weird feeling in hands…-**

**Hands…… cramping……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! I hope you like this chapter; it's where the Max and Fang start becoming really good friends (wink wink for later on!) Hope you like it, I haven't really had this one planned out yet.**

Gettin' down and dirty, and wet

Max POV

I woke up at 9:23 on Saturday to the sound of coffee brewing and sausage sizzling. Ain't it the good o'l country huh? I rolled out of bed, this time making sure I landed on my feet, and slipped on my frog slippers that had pink crowns on them. I walked out of my room clutching my back, I think I might have rolled onto the night stand at night. I rubbed my eyes on the way down the stairs and tripped, tumbling down half of the stairs. I heard Mom and Ella's footsteps bound out of the kitchen into the doorway to check on me. Mom shook her head with a little smile peeking around the edges of her mouth and Ella spit out her milk in a fit of laughter.

"I'm not cleaning that up Ella," My mom said.

Ella frowned, "Really? Aw, c'mon mom!" She said sarcastically as she fake pouted.

I smiled to myself and thinking at what I looked like, one leg crammed underneath me and the other out in the open, my arms sprawled in the most uncomfortable way and my sleepy face smashed against the wood. Since I was so tired to trip, I also didn't want to pull myself up either. I crawled into the living room on my hands and knees, my hair a mess around my face.

"Morning to you to," Ella said with a rag in her hand heading for the doorway.

"You didn't get two hours of sleep," I pointed out.

"Touché," she agreed.

I snuck a sip from Mom's coffee and a big chunk out of a piece of sausage that my mom had just cooked. I stumbled over to the couch and flipped over it from the backside and randomly clicked through the channels.

"Ohhh! What not to wear!" Ella pleaded as she saw the title click by.

"Lame," I muttered.

After a while I stuck to America's Funniest Home Videos because it was the only thing on.

"Stupid," Ella insulted the TV.

I acted like I didn't notice and watched a little kid eat a sour candy. He screwed his face up and turned red.

"Are you ok?" His mom asked. He just nodded mutely and gagged.

Fang POV

I woke up instantly when I heard the steel metal bars inside the walls pop. I glanced at the clock to see it was 9:26. I groaned and hopped out of bed. I threw on a black t-shirt and black shorts that barely covered my black, checkered boxers.

I cautiously walked down the hall and down the stairs. Nothing. I punched air, ecstatic to be alone, no Jeb, no injections, no pain. I made a big bowl of cereal and turned on the TV. I wonder what Max was doing. I snapped myself out of the thought and changed the subject.

*Later in the day*

Max POV

I threw on a worn out pair of green shorts and a black, wide strapped tank top. I trotted down the stairs and to the door where I threw on my old tennis shoes. I opened the door to a warm breeze and a pair of gloves in my face. I glared at Ella, who was crouched down in the garden and she smirked. Mom came around the side of the house with a wheel barrow full of plants on pots.

"Be right back," She muttered, "Got to get the rest of the plants." She turned to walk back around the house.

I crouched down in the flower bed on the other side of the door and started to pull out weeds. Mom came around with the rest of the plants and went over to where Ella was and started to pull weeds as well.

"Oh! I forgot the fertilizer!" She said and ran around the side of the house once more.

"Ella! I need your help!" She called.

"Uhh!" Ella muttered, "Coming!" She called and ran around the corner.

I sighed and continued to pull weeds. I ended up on my hands and knees after a while due to my back aching as Ella and Mom walked back and forth from the shed to the side of the garden.

"Need some help?" I deep voice said right in my ear.

I gasped and in an instant I had spun around and had a fist flying to whoever's face it was. I felt a hard hand clamp onto my flying fist and stopped it in place with a smack.

I looked into the midnight eyes to know who it was immediately.

"Not a very nice way to greet someone," Fang said with a mischievous smile. I could feel his minty breath on my cheek and neck.

I smiled and was about to defend myself when Fang grabbed my thighs and swung me over his shoulder. I shrieked and he laughed at me. He walked around my house in search of something and I looked up to see the waterproof bricks.

"Fang! You wouldn't!" I said in shock.

"Maybe, maybe not," He replied.

"Put me down! Or I swear I will hurt you!" I threatened.

He chuckled and leaned in towards the pool, making me slide toward the it on his back.

"AHH!" I screamed and grabbed his waist, trying to keep myself up. I held on for dear life.

"Max!" He yelled, leaning forward immensely.

In seconds, I felt the cold water engulf me and slimy green globs rub on me. I shut my eyes so they wouldn't get irritated. I spun in circles, flipped, thrashed around, anything. I kicked my feet and put my arms in front of me and swam the way I thought was up. I didn't have any air in my lungs so I swam quickly.

My head crashed into the bottom of the pool and I became dizzy. I opened my mouth out of force of habit and breathed in, getting cold water instead of air. I choked and grabbed my throat as if I could wring out the water. I couldn't see or breathe and I was at the bottom of a nine foot pool. I curled up in a ball as if it would do anything.

Fang POV

I surfaced the water taking a deep breath.

"Max!" I accused as I looked over.

No one was there. I couldn't see any brown blob surfacing either. A piece of algae rubbed me and I kicked it. My heart sped up more than usual and I started to panic. I looked all around me for any brown glob of hair to find nothing once more. I took in a breath and dove under the cold surface. I looked around as if I could see with my eyes closed then willed myself to open them. I looked around and swiped to pieces of blurry algae out of my eyes. No brown, wait there? I hurriedly stroked over to the left side of the pool. There, at the bottom, was a tan body curled up next to a wall. The water reflected off of Max's bare legs in little squares as I swam closer. I grabbed her bridal style and pushed her up to the surface.

I started to swim and I noticed her limp body never surfaced, she must have inhaled the water. I pushed her up from midway and I sank down to the bottom once more. I got half way again and she met me there. My lungs were threatening to burst from the lack of oxygen so I grabbed her bridal style once more and swam up.

I breathed in fresh air as I surfaced again and choked on how fast I inhaled. I easily pushed Max onto the edge of the pool and out of the water. I hopped out after her and noticed she was shaking……. But so was I.

I rolled her over and pushed onto her chest in CPR. I stopped as it came to breathing into her, part of me wanted to and the other didn't. _You have a choice idiot, both of you live or one chicken lives._ I took and deep breathe and breathed it into her lungs. Max twitched a little and her eyes flew open.

She gagged and rolled over to spit out the water. She gasped for air and coughed repeatedly, I stared at her protectively and made sure she wouldn't choke. When she was done she rolled back over and looked very sleepy.

"F-Fang," She shivered.

I looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"D-don't L-eave M-m-me," She whispered.

She looked very drowsy and weak until she finally allowed her eyes to close and she fainted. I picked her up and ran to the front of the house to find Max's mom and sister.

"Oh my god!" Ella shrieked.

"Max," Her mom said in shock.

"H-how did this happen," She asked and rushed over to Max.

"I, uhhh, I was joking with her and leaned over the pool and she, ummm, slid forward and I lost my balance." I looked at her mother's face and guilt flooded through me. "I'm sorry," I blurted.

She shook her head as if she had said it was ok and beckoned me inside. I was inches away from her heels as she led me to Max's bedroom. I already knew where it was anyway but I couldn't tell her that. Jeb had seen me wave to Max as I got off the bus and one night he was mysteriously gone, so I flew over to her balcony and checked on her. I looked down at Max's shivering body just as we stepped into her room. I layed her down on the bed and her mother rushed out again to get something. I paced back and forth in front of her bed. _What have I done?! She is gonna hate me and I don't think I could stand that. Ohh what if I was to late? That can't happen it just…… _Max's mom walked in at that moment and I did a one eighty to look at her.

She was holding a green blanket and looking at me. "Fang right?" she asked.

"Uhh yea," I said nervously. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt._ Why am I nervous? Oh yeah, Max's mom might hate me after this._

She nodded as if she had taken a mental note. "Well Fang, could you…. Step out for a moment? I need to change Max," She asked giving me an apologetic look.

I was just about to leave when I stopped myself. "I can't though. She told me not to leave her," I explained.

"Well you can't really be here for this," She said as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You can stay right outside the door okay?" She reasoned.

"uhh yeah sure," I agreed and abruptly walked out of the door.

I was practically glued to the door as Max changed, trying to stay as close to her as possible like I promised. When Max's mom was done, I walked back in and sat in the circle chair next to her bed, and never left.

Max's mom and Ella were just about to have dinner when her mom came into the doorway. "Fang? You wanna come eat with us? You're probably hungry knowing you skipped lunch," She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to leave," I said firmly but nice as well.

"Well, would you like to eat in here? We are having spaghetti," She asked and tried to make a deal.

"Sure," I replied. She turned and left to go get me a plate.

My stomach growled and I noticed I really was hungry but I could stand it for a while. Jeb once made me go for a week on my huge diet and I was barely alive for a "Experiment." I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok well here you go," Max's mom said as she handed me a plate full of spaghetti and milk.

I nodded as a thanks and she turned to leave when she stopped. "Oh, you can call me Ms. Martinez," She said in a by-the-way tone.

I was scarving down the spaghetti and was already half way done when I heard the squeal of a chair on the linoleum in the kitchen faintly. When I was done I set the plate on Max's dresser and continued to watch her protectively. I started noticing my head nodding and my eyes slowly closing and sprang off of my head rest to stay awake.

Slowly, I started to nod off again and found myself on my head-rest-hand once more. I thought about what Max would think. Would she be mad? Nah, everyone had to sleep. So after debating if it was ok, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Ok! That's it for chappie numba twee! Hope you liked it…… But I don't really know what to write about next so please review, I need ideas! I may not finish…… so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy peeps! Hows the story going so far? Please review for me, I wanna know if I go to fast, to slow etc. PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!!!!! Oh and thanks to the people who DID review, I love you guys!!!!! And those who didn't…….. SURPRISE **** -CRIES- You're so mean! Otay, on with the story!**

The Wolves get Told

Max POV

I practically leaped out of my bed still thinking I was in the pool and screamed, "FANG!"

Fang's head jerked upward, "I'm up! I did no such thing as fall asleep!" He yelled in a daze and held his hands up innocently.

"Woah! Max!" He yelled as he finally woke up and realized I was up.

He pushed off the bed with his feet in the wheelie chair and, since it was carpet, the chair flipped and sent him flying.

"Fang!" I snorted and fell back laughing.

He sat up rubbing his head, "Never, EVER, do that again," He threatened.

"Or what!?" I challenged.

He hesitated, "Or this!" He said evily.

Before I could run he grabbed my bare foot and yanked me out of the bed and grabbed my head, making sure I wouldn't hit it against the bed.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I sailed forward.

I yanked myself in midair to where I was sideways and braced for impact. I smashed into Fang as the breathe knocked out of him and he fell backward. I was laying on him now, chest to chest, and had my hands pushing my face off of his.

"Not cool," I said glaring at him and trying not to laugh.

He gave me a crooked smile from underneath me and my heart leaped out of my chest, my stomach taking its place. I felt his breath on my neck and resisted the urge to shiver in delight.

He started to sit up and I pushed him down frowning. "Nuh uh, apologize for scaring an innocent teenager."

He snorted, "Innocent? What are you thinking in that noggin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking you will apologize or I will never let you up," I threatened.

"Max, you are not in the position to threaten me," He warned.

"Try me," I dared.

"You asked for it," he replied with a smirk.

In seconds he had pushed me off of him and threw me on the bed, jumping on top of _me._ His face was inches away from mine.

"Who's in charge now?" He chuckled.

I pouted at him and his face softened a little, and immediately he shook it off and his face went back to the evil grin.

"Done yet?" I asked irritated.

"Not even close," He answered.

I felt his hands move down to my stomach and screamed.

"AHH! NO TICKLING! AHH!" I laughed and writhed underneath him.

I tried to push him off but I was gasping for breath and he was to heavy anyway.

"Uncle!!!!!!!" I screamed desperately.

"Who rocks!?" Fang yelled over my screaming.

I laughed, "Me!" I answered.

"WRONG!" he yelled and tickled me more.

"Who rocks?" He asked once more.

"Fangdinskie!" I answered desperately and gasped for breath.

"What?" he asked confused and stopped tickling me.

"None of your business," I replied smoothly and stuck my tongue out like a little girl. Mature right?

"Ok?" he asked clueless.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked smugly after he had decided the drop the Fangdinskie thing.

"Yes, it was very painful to say a goth boy rocked," I pouted.

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's go eat," He said and held his hand out.

"uh uh!" I disagreed. "Turn around."

"Why?" He asked.

"No questions!" I demanded.

He gave in, "fine,"

He turned around and I stood up on the bed, hopping on his back.

"Onwards bunny!" I commanded.

"What! No deal," He said and tried to set me down by leaning back.

"Bad bunny!" I yelled and slapped his shoulder.

He sighed and started walking to the stairs.

"I think I will name you Thumper the third," I announced nodding.

"That's my ear, thank you. And what do you mean as third?" He questioned.

"Well the first and the second broke down because they were too tired to carry me," I replied simply.

"Joy," He muttered.

"No disrespecting you master!" I commanded.

As he started to walk down the stairs I commanded, "Hop Bunny, hop!"

"Uhhh, I'll pass," Fang said.

"No!" I screamed. "HOP!"

"Crap Max that is louder than my I-pod," He complained.

"Waa," I said. "Now hop!"

"NO," He said firmly.

"HOP!" I screamed and made sure I was close to his ear.

"Crap Max!" He complained.

He looked upward as if to pray to god and started to hop. I was flung up and down on his back and we had to stop several times for Fang to catch me from sliding off.

"WEEEEEE!" I said happily.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Fang walked outside the house at my side. We had just eaten lunch so we decided we would burn some of it off, plus I had snuck some chocolate and was hyper.

We stood in the middle of the yard, "What now?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugged and stared off into space.

"Great answer," I muttered.

He smiled that crooked smile and I swore my heart leaped out of me and ran up a tree.

"Max!" Mom called.

We both turned our heads at the same time but never turned our bodies to look at her.

"You need to wash your truck, it's filthy and you look like a hooligan riding in that thing," She ordered.

My shoulders slumped and I looked at the green grass beneath my feet, "Fine," I muttered.

I looked at my clothes, I wore a worn out green tank top and old blue jean shorts. They were good to wash a car in, so I decided not to change.

I looked at Fang pleadingly, "Will you help?" I begged.

He smiled amused, "Sure,"

"Awesome Fangdinskie," I said smirking.

He smirked but said nothing and followed me to the garage to get the supplies we would need. I walked into the hot garage and started to look around as Fang stood outside the door.

I looked around a piles and piles of various things, having no idea where the things I _was_ looking for were. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw the yellow sponges in a bucket. I picked the bucket up and started to walk out when I saw Fang looking at the road. In other words, he wasn't looking at me. I smiled mischievously and quietly snuck to the other side of the garage and out the side door.

I crouched and peeked around the corner, yup still staring the other way. I left the door open, picked out a sponge, and held it at ready. I took a deep breath and stood up, looking around the corner, all clear. I chucked a sponge around the corner and watched, it collided with Fang's head and he kicked out automatically and jumped so high his feet were above mom's little Jetta. I was a little surprised but I shoved it out of my mind and ran into the garage with the bucket just as Fang came to the side door looking murderous, and it wasn't fake. I dived to the side so he wouldn't see me but accidentally hit a broom, giving away my position. I hid behind a wheel barrow anyways. He ran over to where I hid practically blurring and looked around as if he was looking for something. His eyes returned to where I hid and he threw the wheel barrow to the other side of the garage with a crash and grabbed me harshly. His arm wrapped around my neck into a choke hold.

I gasped for breath and clawed at his arm. My feet were lifted off the concrete when he slowly turned me around and held me up in the air. I kicked out and tried to hit him but he blocked it with his other arm easily.

He shook me like a rag doll growling, "What the heck are you doi- Oh my god, Max."

He dropped me immediately and I crashed to the floor and took large breaths. I choked and rolled over onto my back. Fang was kneeling beside me and had the most emotional look towards me I had ever seen on him. It was a mix of relief, care, protection, and hatred. Hatred for himself.

"Oh Max I'm so sorry. I thought you were something else. You scared the heck out of me. I can't believe I- mph," I held a finger to his lips and cut him off.

I crawled into his lap and hugged him. He acted a little shocked at first but soon returned the hug. I was a little shocked at myself for doing it too.

"You have a hard grip," I choked.

He pulled me away to look at my face, "I'm so so sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok," I said with much more strength.

I rolled out of his lap and crawled around to his back. He looked at me puzzled when I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I smiled at him, "Hop bunny."

He rolled his eyes at me but got up and picked up the bucket. He trudged outside and I hopped down. We got the bucket full of water and soap and wet sponges in our hands in a matter of minutes. We walked over to the truck and I sprayed it down as Fang started to scrub. Time went by quickly as we worked away in a comfortable silence. I was spraying down the driver's door while Fang was bent over scrubbing the back tire. I suddenly flicked the water hose and soaked the back of Fang's shorts.

He stood up slowly with his head tilted to the side and I tried not to laugh at him and turned my gaze back at the car door. I felt his gaze but acted like I was innocent. When I started to shower down the passenger door I felt pressure on my head and in the blink of an eye, I was soaked from head to toe. I turned around glaring to find Fang holding an empty bucket and laughing his head off.

"Not funny, I only got the back of your shorts," I said glaring.

"From over here, it was hilarious and the back of my shorts happen to be upset now because of you so I got revenge," He replied.

"Wanna go?" I threatened.

"Try me," He dared becoming serious.

"I won't try, I'll win," I answered competitively.

"Let's go," He said holding his hands in fists up to his face with a smile.

I did the same and we started to circle each other. I waited for him to make the first move but he never did, so I started to step in a little with each step. He let me go in quite a bit but not too close, smart guy huh? When I waited a little more he still didn't move so I decided I would have to. I waited until he had just finished a step and lunged at him. By the time I got there he had one foot in mid air and the other firmly on ground. I twisted myself to where it would be easier to make him either fall, or straddle his neck. When I hit him, he surprisingly didn't even rock back. He was like a stone. I kicked up and he dodged it but I shifted and was able to hang it over his shoulder. When I jumped up to get into the straddle he grabbed me by the waist but surprisingly he didn't stop me, he just made sure I didn't hit anything on the way up. I grabbed his chin now that I was on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his neck.

"Now I can choke you, or break your neck," I said smugly.

His shoulders shook underneath me as he laughed.

"Alright, alright you win,"

"Ha!" I said rubbing it in.

"Not!" He answered defiantly.

He reached up and grabbed me under the arms and pulled forward. I flew off easily and he caught me bridal style and dropped my feet. His arms moved into a choke hold.

"Who won now?" He asked me.

I frowned but said nothing. When he let me go I turned around and slapped him.

"What the heck?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"Cheater," I spat.

"Whatever, I'll make sure I let you win next time," He said.

"No! That wouldn't be fair and I wouldn't really have won," I answered angrily.

"Fine," He said, ending the conversation.

I turned around and grabbed the water hose from where I left it and began to wash down the car again. When Fang went back to working, I sprayed him everywhere and tried to get him soaked. He spun around and kicked it out of my hand. I frowned and turned around to retrieve it and spray him more but he wrapped his arms around my waist firmly and picked me up.

"Fang! Put me down!" I screamed and kicked in the air.

"Never!" He answered.

"Haha, Hey guys! Look at the love couple!" Someone yelled.

I looked over to see four guys in a convertible with the roof down. The guy driving it was looking our way and laughing. His friends turned their heads and laughed too. Fang set me down and stood at my side. When I looked up at him he looked really mad.

"Get lost Ari, "He spat.

"Nah, I would rather watch," He said brushing it off.

He looked at us expectantly, "Well, aren't you gonna kiss?" He asked.

His friends howled with laughter and I ran over to the car anrily. I felt Fang's hand reach out to catch mine but he missed.

"Hey look! She ditched the nerd and is coming to us," One of Ari's friends said pointing.

When I got there I slapped him as I headed over to the driver's side.

"Hey pretty," Ari said flirting.

"Hey loser. You might need to go to the mechanic," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you got a dent," I answered.

"No I don't," He said and resisted the urge to look on the door and check.

I kicked the car as hard as I could and made a pretty good size dent.

"Now you do," I said.

He looked over the door to look at how bad it was.

"Aw shit," He muttered.

I punched his nose when he looked up.

"Now you match the car, you both have a dent," I said evilly as I walked off.

He clutched his nose but said nothing and drove off angrily.

Fang met me in the middle of the yard and when I looked up at him he looked like someone scared the heck out of him. He looked like it was time to do something.

"Come on, I need to show you something," He said hurriedly and grabbed me by the hand.

Sparks ran through my body and I jolted back. He stopped for a second as it hit him too but continued on pulling me behind him.

"Wait, let me tell my mom," I said and dug my heels in the ground.

"No time," He said absently.

"Wait!" I begged.

He turned around to look at me and I could feel his breath we were so close. "You would like to live right?" He asked.

"Umm live from what?" I asked.

"You wanna live right!?" He said getting louder.

"Y-yes," I replied nervously.

"Then I suggest you come," He answered and spun around and pulled me along. This time I let him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Sorry it took kinda long! Had to think it up real good cuz hopefully there will be Fax but I don't know if it will be **_**good**_** Fax (not fighting, just first time doing max ride fan fics)**

**Hope you like it!!!!!**

Emo Boy explains…. Did you know he could talk?

Max POV

We raced down the street in my truck going extremely fast to wherever Fang was taking me. He must have really been in a hurry because when I looked at the speedometer it said 180.

"Fang, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah," He said shortly. Soon after this he removed a hand from the steering wheel and placed it on mine. Fireworks shorted out my brain as an electric shock ran through my body. He glanced at me once with protective eyes then resumed watching the road. He acted as if this was it, the end.

"You sure? Your kinda scaring me," I continued.

He nodded simply, never taking his eyes off the road except the occasional deathly glance at people passing by in cars or on the side walk. He was really creeping me out. He acted as if something was going to pop out of thin air and attack. I glanced nervously from him to where he stared at occasionally.

"Are you seriously su-" I began once more but was cut off as Fang yanked his hand away, I heard the sound of sound of squealing tires, and my forehead colliding with the dash in one second. The airbags flew out and the back of my head hit the seat hard.

I looked around dizzily as black spots appeared in my vision. Fang was shoving at the airbag and yanking at the door handle. He hurriedly climbed out and I saw his head over the back of my pick up out of the rear view mirror. I also saw many other heads that looked like a gang. They all had gangly appearances and I would say a touch of wolf like. We were in dead end alley and the gang blocked the exit, not a good sign. There were skid marks right into the entrance that stopped right next to my wheels. Crap, those wheels were expensive if you got new ones.

I slowly clambered out of the car and stumbled next to Fang. Fang had murderous eyes and was on full alert.

"Get lost," Fang demanded venomously.

"Can't, have specific orders. Jeb told you not to run off like that. We haven't seen you on the monitor cameras for a day," The guy in the front middle replied easily.

Jeb? Who the heck was Jeb? I could obviously tell Fang and I would need to talk. But then again, I hadn't really even told him anything either.

"I can get along fine on my own. I'm not a helpless puppy, "Fang answered.

By the flare of anger on every face in the gang I could tell it wasn't a figure of speech. That and if we got into a fight (most likely) they were gonna murder Fang for that.

"Come quietly or there will be a punishment," The leader said trying to control his anger. Fang side stepped in front of me and held his fists up in a fighting position. I frowned at him a little insulted but said nothing because of the slight twinge of fear that coursed through me.

"Go quietly or don't go at all," Fang threatened. The leader faked a thoughtful face, looking upwards.

"Neither," He replied. He looked at Fang with dagger eyes and his hands curled into fists at his side.

In seconds the leader was right in front of Fang and swinging a fist towards his neck. When Fang got a second, he shoved the horror stricken me out from behind him next to the truck. Others swarmed in and started to do the same. I could tell it wasn't just play fighting, they meant to cause damage. I wanted to help, but the guys were a little intimidating. I backed away into the wall, but tripped mid way thinking the box I had tripped over was a little to the left due to dizziness of course.

"Get the girl!" The leader shouted as he kneed Fang in the gut. Fang, amazingly, had no reaction whatsoever to the knee. I stood up immediately and stepped into a fighting position, swaying slightly. I knew I wasn't going to make it but I was absolutely positive I wasn't gonna be a helpless princess.

Some gang members on the outside of the swarm headed over to me, looking at me like a easy target. I must have looked like a deer in the headlights because some laughed at me. As they swarmed in I tensed, no way in hell I was going to run away.

I threw out a punch just as I heard Fang yell, "Max! Run! There not human!"

I ignored this thinking he was crazy. Either this or we needed to have a serious talk.

My fist collided with one of the guys hand and he threw one back in turn. I dodged just as he barely missed. I kneed the one on my left in the crotch and he just laughed. _What the hell? He should be doubled over and screaming for mama! Ok, Fang and I need to have a MAJOR talk._

One of them kicked low and my knee collapsed underneath me temporarily. I sprang back up throwing another punch. The guy directly in front of me caught my arm and twisted it. I cried out and was flipped through the air and onto my back. Pain exploded into my already clouded vision from my spine. I was just about to breathe when another stepped on my throat. I breathed in to gasp in shock but had nothing to gasp with. I attempted to breath around his foot but there was no use. I felt my consciousness slipping away and I knew it was over.

Suddenly, I heard a roar of frustration and the pressure left immediately. I looked up to see two guys; one was punching the other up against a wall and the other _being_ punched. I sat up into a sitting position, propping myself up with my arms. I couldn't tell who they were from the black spots in my vision but the one who was being punched collapsed. The other guy rushed over to me. I attempted to crawl away and cringed, waiting for the final blow.

"Max, are you alright? I'm so stupid, of course you're not," He asked and I knew it was Fang. I relaxed immediately and my arm gave way from underneath me.

"Yeah," I said quietly with the only breath I had been able to get in that amount of time.

"Liar, no way you're ok," He muttered.

"Can you get on my back? You won't have to hold yourself up, just be able to get there." He said quickly.

Uh huh, "I said weakly.

Fang slowly and carefully helped me up and turned around. I gripped his shoulders and his arms popped out to catch my legs. I slumped against him, not able to jump. He crouched a little and grabbed my legs, hoisting them up.

"Now push away from me but don't let go," He commanded.

I did as I was told and he began to run at full speed out of the alley. Before we reached the opening he jumped up. I heard a nearby rip and I felt something feathery spring out on each side of his back. I looked over confused to see beautiful sleek black wings carrying us up out of ripped holes in Fang's shirt.

Now we really had to have a serious talk. I felt myself become weightless and the last thing I saw was Fang's back coming closer to my face.

Fang POV

I felt a slight thump in between my wings and figured Max must have fainted. I looked down underneath me and noticed where I was, I tipped a single feather and tilted to the side. I felt Max's weight shift immensely and spun onto my belly, catching her on top of my before she fell. _Crap that was close. _Slowly, I cradled Max like a baby and turned back over. I looked down at her peaceful, sweaty face. She was so beautiful when she slept; I almost enjoyed it more than her being awake.

Ah, Fang! SHUT UP! I shook my head as if to clear the thought and practically went vertically sideways as I turned sharply.

I held Max close to my chest happy to have her near me when I felt a small movement. I looked down at her puzzled to find her hand slowly moving. She tucked it in next to her cheek and rolled farther into my chest, cuddling. I looked down again and titled the other way, I partially tucked in my wings and dropped like a rock. I felt Max move again and her eyes fluttered open.

She screamed in terror, "What the hell!? PUT ME DOWN!"

"I can't just drop you!" I defended.

She continued to scream and started to flail around in my arms, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GOOOOO!" She screamed absolutely terrified.

She kicked and shoved at my chest, pushing away, and I became offended. It was like she couldn't stand to be near me. I looked into her eyes to find shear fear and her eyes brimming with water that wouldn't overflow. She took short gasps as if she were crying and her eyes begged me to stop falling. After discovering I wouldn't let her go, she shielded her head and curled into a ball. I felt her body shaking and felt a wet drop on my forearm.

I looked at her helpless ball and stuck my wings out once more. I couldn't stand to see her that way, it would waste valuable time but I didn't care. Slowly, she opened loosened her tight ball and watched in awe from a little peek hole as we slowly started to glide instead of fall and relaxed a little. Since she wasn't in shock now, she looked a little dreamy from exhaustion.

"Fang," She said slurring a little.

I looked at her to tell her I was listening.

"You're…….. Not something I would like to be friends with, but……. I don't think I can _not_ know you," She continued sheepishly. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked into my chest.

We slowly circled the place I wanted to stop at and finally, we landed. She looked up at me defenseless as I held her. She looked straight into my eyes and I straight into hers. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were a milky brown with little tints of gold in places.

She jerked her head away and blushed. I felt a slight disappointed but brushed it off. I lowered her legs and set them on the ground. Her arms snaked their way across my shoulders as she dropped them to her sides. She immediately swayed and started to fall backwards. I seized her waist and pulled her up again. She blushed even more awkwardly as she noticed I would have to carry her if we had to move.

Max POV

I looked away blushing as I felt Fang's hands on my waist. I built my confidence to look at him again. He still had his wings out and he looked at me with pure love in his eyes. It shocked me to notice he had no wall to conceal himself. He suddenly noticed what he was showing and instantly changed the look into protection. I breathed in to ask where we were, where we were going, and I was going to move but my breath hitched and nothing came out. He smiled as if he knew what I was going to say and reached down. His arms brushed against my bare thighs and shocks exhilarated throughout me. He let me go in shock and I tipped backwards. Right before I collided with the ground he unfroze and slipped his hand underneath my back, pulling me up once more.

Once again, he reached down to my thighs and shocks coursed through me but he willed himself to hold on. He lifted me up on his arm and supported my back with the other hand. I held onto his neck for support with my arms draping them over his shoulders as I looked into his midnight eyes. He started to walk.

_Kiss me, _I thought absently. I shook myself out of my romance daydream but still couldn't look away from him. His short gasps brushed against my neck and prickled my skin we were so close. His chest was inches away and every time he breathed in it touched my knee. I felt part of me longing for _my _chest to be against his. A feeling shot through me and I tore my eyes away from his completely disappointed in myself for letting him take me over like that, I was Max and I was never helpless. Boys wouldn't change that either, I wouldn't have it. And neither would my dad.

Suddenly, I heard Fang's footsteps stop. I closed my eyes and commanded myself to look away from him to find where we were. Just before I opened my eyes, I heard the roar of a river. When I opened them I found Fang and myself in a cave. The cave floor wasn't rock though; it was lush, amazingly green grass. On the other side of the large cave the waterfall roared off the cliff and some of the excess water came into a little pool. The rest went farther back under the river.

I gasped in amazement, "Fang, this is…….. Wow," I said speechlessly.

He smiled, "look up."

I looked up and my jaw dropped at what I saw. The roof was glass. The water rushed by over the glass heading toward the cliff. I was speechless.

He nodded when he noticed I wouldn't say anything as he marveled at the cave like he had just found it, "I stumbled across it a couple years ago. I fell in love with it immediately and had to have it as mine."

"Well, if it's yours, then why did you show me?" I asked.

He paused and looked away embarrassed. I gave him a puzzled look, what could be so embarrassing to make Fang look away?

"Because," He started slowly. "I only show people who are very special to me," He finished.

I felt my cheeks flood with warmth.

"I haven't even shown my dad," He added quietly.

"Why? Your dad should be special to you," I said frowning.

"Not near as special as you," He muttered.

My pink cheeks went as red as a rose and I looked away.

After an awkward moment, Fang carried me to the back of the cave and set me down in a chair. He pulled out a first aid kit and started to clean the cuts and scrapes I had received.

"Here," He said handing me a Benadryl. "It'll help you fall asleep,"

I took it reluctantly and swallowed it all by itself.

Fang turned and walked to the front of the cave to get something. I looked around and saw a dip in the ground. The grass in the dip, if possible, was even greener than the rest. For an odd reason, I felt the urge to lie down in it. Since it wouldn't hurt, I climbed out of the chair and into the little dip. The grass was incredibly soft, like a mattress.

Fang returned and laughed at me.

"That's my favorite spot too, but it always seems to be missing something. Like it's built for two," He trailed off in thought.

Something took over me just then, "Then why don't you try to see if I'm the missing piece?" I questioned.

Fang looked a little shocked and I was shocked myself. He said nothing but lied down next to me.

We lay next to each other in silence, listening to the waterfall. I lifted my head and propped it onto his shoulder, staring at the water rushing by through the glass roof. He wrapped his arm around my stomach comfortingly as he rolled over on his side and looked at me.

"Ok, I know you have a million questions," He said.

I suddenly remembered the million questions I had wanted to ask only hours ago.

"Who's Jeb? Who were that gang? What was the leader guy talking about when he said orders and cameras? Since when did humans have wings? How the heck did I end up in your arms when I was on your back? Uph-" Fang covered my mouth with his hand laughing at me.

"Ok, I will attempt to answer those questions," Fang said smiling my beautiful, crooked smile. My heart leaped out of my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if Fang fell back just then. AH! MAX! SHUT UP!

"Ok, here it goes. Jeb is my 'father' and was away on a job. He-" He paused and swallowed.

"Max? You can't freak out ok?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," I said nodding. I put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Jeb…… he…… experiments on me because of my…… Wings," He struggled out.

I suddenly remembered the wings and resisted the urge to scream and run. But then again I knew Fang, he would never hurt me. I trusted him unconditionally. I may have barely known him but he was better of a friend than any of my best friends in Washington. Now his dad was a different story.

"What the heck! What kind of monster would do that to their child!? Oh, my god!" I exclaimed practically hyperventilating. **(A.N. WOO! I spelled hyperventilating right on the first try without spelling corrections!) **

"Hey, hey hey Max, calm down. Max calm down!"Fang yelled over my ranting.

"Sorry, but that's insane!" I said calming down slowly.

"Ok, can I continue?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly.

"Well Jeb leaves often to go to labs, get more injections, etcetera. He also invented some other experiments like Ari and that gang. He put up cameras to make sure I didn't run away from the house while he was gone, and if I did he would send the gang after me. It never ended well when I ran way. When I was a baby I was put in a test tube and was injected with avian blood. So, I'm 98% human and 2% avian. Now hospitals creep me out. When you woke up you were in my arms because I turned and you almost fell right off but I caught you before you could." He took a deep breath and his color returned to his face.

"Woah, emo boy knows how to talk!" I said speechlessly.

He laughed at me.

"But, he obviously doesn't have a brain! How could you not think that I wouldn't fall? Idiot!" I disciplined.

He laughed at me, "Well do really think I had other people use me as their bird carriage?"

"Hey, you're not a bird carriage don't call yourself that" I said.

"True, I'm just a mutant freak," He muttered.

I gave him a look saying shut-your-mouth-about-it-because-its-not-true.

He rolled his eyes at me but said nothing and rolled back onto his back. I thought back to our conversation. I couldn't believe I had taken it that well, I mean, Fang has frickin' wings! But yet, it didn't really sound odd.

"Fang? Does Iggy know?" I asked.

He hesitated, "Yes, my dad found out we were friends and attempted to use him as another experiment like me but didn't succeed. Iggy and I kept our distance for a while but soon became friends again, but my dad can't know," He finished, every time he said 'dad' he grimaced to think of that inhuman monster that way.

"Iggy doesn't like to talk about it though, he prefers to ignore it," Fang added.

I nodded understanding.

"Well, I can't top your story but I have one of my own." I said.

He looked at me to show me he was listening and I continued. "When I was four, me and my dad got on an airplane. It was my first one ever and I was so excited. We were going to visit my grandma." I swallowed the lump in my throat that was attempting to make me stop and continued.

"About half way through," I pushed away the shudder and felt my eyes become moist with extra water. "We had a wreck. Everyone was freaking out and since I was little, I wasn't noticed. Someone bumped me and I fell out of the plane through the emergency door towards the water. My dad was the only one who noticed and jumped out to save me. He only had one of the vests and hadn't put it on yet. When he reached me he shoved the vest over my head only having time to whisper 'I love you' then the plane burst to pieces. My dad was hit with a chunk of metal that would have hit me. Since it was heavy and he had not life jacket, he drowned. There were only maybe fifty who survived and one family took me in and cared for me as we swam ashore. The next day a special kind of plane arrived and saved us," by the time I had gotten half way through, tears were streaming down my cheeks. By the end, I was bawling into Fang's black t-shirt.

Fang made small circles on my back comfortingly while I was busy making his shirt even darker. I curled up into his side and he turned on his side so it would be comfier for me. He soothed me silently as I became tired and even more tired. I drifted off to sleep with crooked lines plastered onto my face from the tracks of my tears and listening to the trickle of the water rushing past. Guess the Benadryl had started to work.

**U L IKE? I hope so!! It took forever because so much had to go on in this chapter……. Reviews please!!!!! Do you guys think Max needs wings? Ideas please! I have nothing to go on to now!! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseee review!**

**11Stardust11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have looked at the reviews and, drum roll, most of you voted for Max to get wings. But, others who said she shouldn't get wings said this because you wanted Fang to be her Dark Angel. So, I will bring that up and I will try to make Max's human self last longer than planned. Hope you guys will like the results! Don't hate me!**

**11Stardust11**

**P.S. I got over my writers block! WOO! Onwards!**

Busted

Fang POV

I heard Max's uneven breathing slow and became even as her tears stopped flowing into my shirt. I sighed and absently put an arm over her and rolled closer to her in a cocoon like form. She fidgeted and grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled herself closer. I lay over her sleeping body and thought over the next to impossible day. I felt Max's breathing brush against my chest and smiled to myself as I slowly started to drift off to sleep. As long as she was alive and well, I was.

I had thought it over a million times, and finally decided. I had known her for barely a week, but it felt like a lifetime. She was the best friend I ever had, and my first love. I had fallen in love with a weak, yet beautiful human. She was like a model she was so beautiful, but she was also the biggest smart aleck I had ever known. She was stubborn, and competitive. But, she was also so willing and would let you in. I couldn't help myself, and I couldn't let anyone else have her. I would leave her if she commanded me to so she wouldn't hate me. I would come as close as she told me to and make her smile when she wanted to. I would give her my life, but my heart was different story. Because, she already had it in her possession.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk. _ I looked up to see big brown feet through the glass, someone was in the river. The feet shifted as the person looked around. They were here, and they were looking for us. Anger coursed through me, no way in _hell_ they were gonna hurt my Max.

Max POV

I was shaken gently out of my dream. I opened my eyes slowly. Realization struck me as I noticed a hand was over my mouth. I kicked and struggled and attempted to punch the mysterious person. I shoved his chest away from me and kicked at him. I felt weight on top of me and struggled loudly. Fang's face came into view, he put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I relaxed immediately and let out a sigh of relief.

Fang gave me a look saying shut-up-or-you'll-be-sorry. He rolled off me and settled next to me quietly. I turned my head and gave him a look of my own saying don't-push-it-I-just-woke-up. He smiled as a reply but it never reached his eyes.

I looked around in a bored manner as Fang looked straight ahead distantly. He must have been listening to their conversation I couldn't hear. It made sense; he was part bird so he probably had raptor vision and hearing like a hawk. His eyes suddenly went wide and he got up as quiet as dust. He pulled me up after his by the hand and we silently walked to stand a couple steps back from the cave opening.

We waited in a painful silence. Then, I was able to hear them.

"Hey, maybe there over here!" One called. I noticed his voice as one of the gang members.

I heard the crunch of grass as another walked over the gang member who happened to be right next to the cave entrance.

Fang looked at me and mouthed, "Decoy"

I nodded and continued to listen. "Move it," Said the guy next to the gang member. I stiffened and took in a forced breath as I recognized the voice. It was Ari. A little shock of fear ran through me as I pictured Ari kidnapping me in the middle of school.

_Thud! _The gang member was thrown to the ground and out of Ari's way. The only problem was, he landed partially in the entrance of the cave. The guy rubbed his head and rolled over, seeing us.

"Found them," He called with an evil grin.

Fang darted towards the pool and waterfall with me in tow. He pulled me by the hand into the shallow pool, I looked at his face. He looked absolutely furious , protective, and very determined. When I looked back at where I was going I noticed we were headed straight to the edge of the cliff. Fang didn't slow at the edge of the pool. We hurled ourselves out of the opening and through the thin waterfall that rushed downwards. Wind rushed past me and pulled at my clothing. I was yanked by the hand on top of Fang as gravity pulled us down. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath bracing for impact just as Fang did. We crashed into the roaring water and, surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Bubbled surrounded us as we flipped and turned. I noticed which way they were going and swam that direction.

I gasped for breath and choked on air as it invaded my lungs as fast as lightning when I surfaced. Out of habit, I reached to cover my mouth as I choked with both hands and started to go under again. Fang gripped my arm gently and pulled me up again and held me at his side. I swear, I have no idea how he can hold two people up, tread water, _and_ use his hands at the same time. We swam as quick as we could to the edge of the pool and were about half way there when I felt something at my ankle. I stopped and turned to look, and, of course, I couldn't see through the murky water.

"Fang," I accused. "Cut it out, that's not funny."

He looked at me puzzled, "What?"

The object grabbed my ankle tightly and horror crossed my face. "FANG!" I screamed and reached for his hand. But it was already too late, the furry feeling thing pulled me backwards and underwater.

I was yanked backwards under the water surprisingly fast. My lungs screamed for air painfully, making me clutch my chest and squeeze my eyes shut. Suddenly, I stopped. The furry arm was still tight around my ankle, but it felt bigger like it was connected to something. I willed myself to open my eyes, there in blurry water, was a human/wolflike _thing. _I went bug eyed and screamed only to have bubbles escape my mouth. I kicked and struggled and hit whatever it was trying to get away and knowing my life depended on it. It only smiled at my effort. In seconds, it crushed me into a ball-like form and sent a well aimed kick in my ribs. I flew backwards into a strong current all the while kicking upwards. I stuck my hand out above me, it reached out of the water. I felt a surge of relief and kicked like crazy. I opened my eyes and saw the thing running into the forest and Fang looking for me all over in the water. Water beat down on my head with force.

"Fan-!" I screamed and the rest was gurgled underwater. The last thing I saw was Fang looking over to see me disappearing underwater, his mouth agape.

The water yanked me backwards into a flip as I wondered where I was. I went around in continuous circles barely being able to think. Weight pushed down on me like bricks when the light clicked on. Going in circles, humongous weight, Fang staring I horror, water beating on my head, it all made sense. I was in the current wave of the waterfall. I would spin around in circles until I drowned or until I was crushed.

I kicked frantically upwards only to be whooshed down. My back hit the floor of small pool and I opened my mouth for air since it was stolen from the impact and got water instead. Instantly I surged upwards again in circles and slammed against the wall. More black spot appeared in my vision and I knew it was over. I was going to drown under immense weight just like my father.

**Don't you just love cliffies? Me too! Ha ha. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'm sorry this chapter took so dang long too. But, I have this other story I am writing that I just came up with. It's awesome. Would any of you guys might be able to tell me where to put it if I were to upload it? It's not involved with any Max ride characters or twilight etc. It is its own story with its own plot whatchamacallit. If you wanna know what's it about just send me a message. Any who…..**

**11stardust11**

Fang POV

My finger tips ran over the top of the water as I turned this way and that, searching the water and feeling for a body at my feet. I neared the waterfall current and couldn't help but stop and pray to the god that let me become a mutant. Max was not underneath that current, nor was she in it. I searched around the big current and knew there wasn't another option. "Shit!" I screamed into the air.

Taking a deep breath, I leaped into the water and swam closer to the strong current. I reached out desperately into the current and started to get sucked in. Backpedaling, I started all over at the edge of the current, the littler currents swirling around me. I attempted to search through the water once more, cursing to myself mentally. Why the hell have I not found her? I looked down in exasperation and caught a glimpse of wet hair. Swimming down frantically I grabbed what looked like a arm.

Pulling upwards hard and swimming as fast as I could away from the current, I reached air. I looked backwards at my retrieval and saw that beautiful face looking back at me with a slight tint of purple and her eyes closed. Seeing what I was holding I quickly let go of her leg and grabbed an arm. No telling what she would scream at me if she found me holding her leg. Pervert? Abuser?

I decided I would think about that when she wasn't breathing around water. I climbed onto the shore panting and soaked. I cradled her into my chest with the strength that I had and set her in the green grass. I immediately gave her mouth to mouth, another thing she would scream at me for. Well, what was I supposed to do? Let half of me die?

"C'mon Max, you can't leave me. You can't do that to me." No reply. Her eyes stayed shut and her chest slowed. "No Max. No! Get your ass up off that grass right now! Do you hear me? Now! You are NOT leaving me!" I screamed angrily. My face softened as her chest stopped. "No Max, you can't. Please don't, don't Max. You can't leave me here alone. " I choked up as sobs threatened to burst from my throat. I buried myself in her chest and held her close. "I love you"

Her chest heaved underneath me and I lifted my head slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she started coughing and sputtering. "Get.. the.. hell… off me!" She commanded in-between coughs. "Gladly," I said breathlessly.

Max POV

Fangs calloused hand pulled me up like I was glass, so fragile. "Stop that!" I commanded stubbornly. "What?" He asked like I was crazy. "I'm not freaking glass, I can take a punch ok?" I snapped. His lips spread into a wide, crooked grin. My heart fluttered and I found myself staring into his dark, dark eyes. Oh, and look and that mouth, so sweet and gentle. He was staring at me too, the waterfall creating a small background sound.

His smile faded into a more loving state than a fun-loving. His arms glided around my waist slowly and held me close. I stood rigid straight in shock as he neared, what was he doing? "Fang-" I said hurriedly. He said nothing, still staring straight at me.

His head bent down to mine and our noses touched, spark exploded, If possible, I went even more rigid in shock. I swore to myself when I could understand about my father's death he would have prevented me from falling in love like a stupid teenager at this age. High school sweet hearts _did not_ happen. He craned his neck farther and his lips brushed mine. I inhaled forcibly with so much shock running through me and my eyes widened. I bent backwards toward his arms and away from him. But, I couldn't seem to break away completely.

_Max? What are you doing! Get away from him! Your dad would not be happy! But look at him, he cares about you Max. You can't break his heart, or yours. Oh great, now half of myself is against myself._

Fang pulled me closer again obviously thinking I just fell with dizziness. _Dad would be happy you moved on, be a teenager Max._ I pondered this for a moment and when Fang hugged me gently I finally relaxed. I winded my fingers in his sleek, black hair and kissed him back, our lips moving in perfect sync. I had never kissed a boy before, seeing my dad's death had haunted me, but by the way Fang reacted I guessed I was doing ok.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer just as he moved his hands to my hips. His hands tensed and he lifted me up gently. The world spun, not only because he was spinning, but because the sparks had completely shorted out my brain. I pushed against him harder and tightened my grip around his neck. He let go of my hips and attempted to wrap his arms around me. I awkwardly reached ground again, and was forced to take a step forward in order to catch myself, making Fang need to step back seeing there was no space in-between us.

Having no idea that Fang was moving back, my feet stayed where they were. The rest of my body was leaning forward towards him. In this awkward position I stumbled, smacking into his chest and sending him down as well. He instantly wrapped his arms around me to break my fall. We landed harshly on the grass with a 'oof.' I lifted my head slowly from his chest to meet his eyes, full of laughter, and a smirk on his lips. "Shut up," I said turning bright pink.

"I didn't say anything," He said, smirk growing wider. I pouted and rolled off of him, sitting up facing towards the waterfall. Legs appeared next to mine and arms covered me as I pouted. Fang leaned me into his chest and buried his face in my wet hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I couldn't help but smirk myself, burrowing into Fang's shirt to hide it. _Fell for it._


	8. Chapter 8

**OOOOHHHHH MY GOSH! I got maybe 50 emails from favorite story, favorite author, story alert author alert. Yada yada yada. WOO HOO! You guys are sooooo awesome. I wasn't on fanfiction for a while but when I looked through my documents I thought I should at least finish the chapter. But obviously u guys want sooooo much more. Ha ha, and yes now I am back to writing. Thanks for so many reviews, do u know how many reviews I have for seven chapters? A LOT! I will stop ranting now….**

Max POV

I held Fang's hand on the way home in the passenger's seat. We didn't speed, we didn't turn sharply, we weren't even craving for revenge. We had the radio on low, to where it was only background sounds. The silence was so much better than music. When I heard the new hit song "my first kiss" come on I couldn't help but blush a little. Fang gave me a quick sidelong glance, looking away before I could return it. It was probably Fang's way of blushing.

Just from seeing that, I couldn't help but make fun of him. "my first kiss went a little like this," I sang quietly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "and twist," I gave him two quick kisses.

"Shut up," he said hiding a smirk and pushing me away by my shoulder.

I laughed at him. "Stop!" He demanded. I laughed harder. "Stop it!" He said, trying not to laugh. I started crying I was laughing so hard. He had on a weird look as he tried to press his lips against themselves with laughter in his eyes. Finally he started laughing.

My heart fluttered as I saw his mouth burst into a smile and heard a deep laugh burst from his throat. I stopped laughing, completely startled. Fang immediately stopped laughing, he had even startled himself. The song became the only sound in my truck and I turned forward awkwardly. "Max," he said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked. He paused for a moment.

"That's the first time I've laughed in five years," he said.

Almost immediately after he said this, his phone started buzzing and singing. He put a finger to his mouth, looking at me and hit a button on his phone.

"What Iggy?" he asked.

"Where the hell are you, you freaking retard?" Iggy demanded.

"Umm in Max's truck," he said awkwardly. "I- I was showing her around," He hastily added when he saw my eyes widen.

"Oh ho, and how is that going? She wearing a dress?" he asked mischievously, I already knew he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hell no I'm not pervert. I'm not like the slutty girls you like to date, player," I screamed at the phone completely offended.

"Oh shit, Max is there?" He said surprised.

"Maax!" Fang said clearly reminding me of what he just said.

"Sorry, but I am not going to take that bull crap," I said angrily.

"Anyway, do u remember when I asked you about the party?" Iggy continued.

"Oh dang, that was today? Crap, yeah I'm driving home I'll get ready. Bye" He said shaking his head. He hung up and threw the phone in the backseat, hitting the gas. My head slammed backwards against the seat.

"You have got to stop doing that," I whined, clutching the back of my head where a bruise was forming.

"Sorry," he said leaning over and kissing the top of my head strongly.

"You missed," I said crossing my arms. He chuckled at my joke and my heart fluttered again.

I threw on a purple v-neck t-shirt over my neon blue tank top. The shirt had rips in it through the back and front so you could see the tank top. I put on solid black shorts and my neon blue converse.

"Ready!" I called to Fang. He stepped out of the bathroom covering his eyes. "I'm done dressing!" I said. Hesitantly, he uncovered his eyes, he looked at me and glanced away sheepishly, he was still wearing a bloody black t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and closed the space between us, cupping his chin and kissing him. He kissed back immediately with so much passion that I smiled. I attempted to press myself against him and he stopped me, "The guy I beat up today had a little blood loss, and you seem to have clean clothed on," he said, I rolled my eyes.

We headed out the door and crossed the street so Fang could change into some cleaner clothes. As we got to his yard I saw him glance at the garage. I stepped in his path and planted myself in front of him. "You don't have to hide it," I said gently. "I know, just a habit I guess," He said. We walked into his house and he told me to wait on the couch while he went and changed.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels as some cook showed me how to cook on the little screen that showed me what I was watching. He was making some fish; it looked like a little piece of fish with a bunch of green and yellow crap on it to me. I heard a faint car door slam outside, I jumped off the couch and muted the TV so I could hear better. Adrenaline pumping, I knew Fang would be to late if I called to him and he would be changing if I ran to him, it was all me this time. Footsteps on the sidewalk, a jiggle of the door, and…. A click.

I dove to the side and laid flat across the wall right next to the door with only a bookshelf between me and the door. Someone walked in, Ari. "He-" he started to call. I leaped from my cover and covered his mouth, kneeing him in the chest. His eyes went wide as he doubled over, he hadn't expected this. Wasting no time, I kicked him square in the stomach with a roundhouse, throwing him against the wall. I ran at him, but he was in gear by then.

He grabbed my throat and held me up off the ground. My lungs screamed for air and my feet kicked wildly for solid ground. I dug my nails into his hand around my neck desperately which caused short gasps to come from my mouth. He laughed wickedly, "Poor, weak, ignorant little human," He said. "Freaking refrigerator bitch," I gasped. "Refrigerator?" he asked. I couldn't answer.

"Hope you like wings yourself," He said forgetting my fridge comment. Anger boiled within me, he wanted to dement me? _Me?_ I kicked out, making contact with his chin. He got distracted for a second and I sprang into action. I kicked low, where every boy has a weakness.

"Not fair," He choked out. "You are trying to screw me up, how is that fair?" I asked as I landed on the ground harshly. I recovered from my stumble and spun around, looking for a weapon. My gaze crossed a lamp across the room, the lamp! I darted for the lamp and was running past the TV when he caught me. He grabbed my hand, I spun around to look at him, he was pulling me in like a fish on a reel from my hand. Instinct lashed out and I grabbed the hardback book on the coffee table.

I swung at his head with all the strength I had, slapping him across the face hard with a loud smack. He let go of my hand from dizziness and I darted for the lamp once more. I had just wrapped my hand around the cold metal when he grabbed me by the hair. I cried out in pain as he yanked backwards. He chuckled darkly and yanked backwards even harder. He had craned me so far backwards I collapsed on the ground, my hand slipping from the metal.

He walked around to face me, chuckling uncontrollably. I was panting heavily as he spoke, "Now, how about those wings?" I heard a snarled roar from behind me and flinched, it was over. The owner of the roar leaped to my side and grabbed Ari by the shirt, throwing him to the ground. I sprang up, not even caring who the other person was, I grabbed the lamp and slammed it into Ari's face. "Ass hole," I hissed defiantly after he had passed out.

The other person spun around right before my fist connected with his head and stopped it in its place. "Shit, Max. What the hell did you do to Ari? I haven't even been able to beat Ari up," "Fang!" I leaped into his uncovered chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, then pulled me away."_And _you don't even have a drop of blood or a rip in sight on you," I frowned, "I'm a girl Fang,"

We pulled into the teen club parking lot. As we found a parking spot I pulled out my chocolate touch. I had completely forgot about checking for messages. Sure enough, my mom had called me and also sent me a text message. "Oh god, my mom has gotta be freaking out," I said. "I hope she still trusts me," Fang said shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because, I will be taking you on dates soon. Your mom won't let me take you out of she doesn't trust me," He replied. My heart melted.

We walked inside the club, a lot later than what we should have been there at. Only because Fang said he was going to pay for my ticket, and there was no way I was gonna let him hand that guy the money for my ticket. Lights were flashing, blinking, spinning, bands were playing, speakers were booming, people were dancing, it was chaos. I could tell Fang was on edge as we made our way through the sea of people. I felt bad for him.

"Iggy! There you are!" I called out. Iggy turned around, he was wearing a black and white checkered shirt that had purple designs all over it.

"Hey Fang and-" He paused, remembering the conversation over the phone. I smiled. "Max," He finally finished.

"So," He started being the invasive guy he was. "I hear you guys are together?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at Fang.

Fang started wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you hear that Max kicked Ari's butt? Imagine what she could do to you. Hmmm?" He said in a smart aleck way.

"How do have any friends Iggy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because of my Iggy charm," He bragged.

"Bull twinkie!" I claimed before I busted out laughing.

"Thanks for the raise of my self-a-steam Max," He said pouting.

"Whatever you deformed baby," I said rolling my eyes.

Fang smirked.

"Well then," Iggy said trying not to say anything about my comment. "You guys gonna go bust some moves or what?" He asked. A light flicked on behind his eyes, "O-or we could just get out of here," He said glancing at Fang. He also glanced at me to see if I had noticed it. Of course, I did.

"Fang told me, I know about him being a-" I frowned. "A dark angel who always gets in trouble," I finished.

"Great Max," Fang said shaking his head. A smirk was growing on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my readers! Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. I haven't planned it out yet so im pretty much winging it. I know most of you guys don't read these author notes but to all the people that do, thanks for all the reviews. I hope this story turns out really good.**

Max POV

I woke up to the buzz of the alarm clock on Monday, freaking Monday. Why does school have to start on Monday? What about Tuesday, then I would dread the Tuesday. Oh, real smart Max. I climbed out of bed slowly and tripped my way to the closet. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the wooden doors. I looked at just about everything I owned trying to find out what I wanted to wear. I ended up picking out some dark blue jean capris and a plain green v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath it.

I walked/slided down the stairs, when my mom wasn't looking I slid down the banister. Leaping into the kitchen dramatically, I grabbed the two omelets mom had left out for me and downed them quickly. Ella was doing the same with her cereal.

"Ella, can u hand me that lunch box?" I asked suddenly remembering the lunch problem.

"Fine," she said in-between bites and handed me the plain metal box.

I hurriedly made a sandwich and stuffed a bag of chips and a mini coke inside along with the sandwich.

"Thanks," I told Ella with a little hug. She nodded simply and continued to eat her cereal.

Grabbing my keys, I headed out the door and closed the gold knob behind me. I stepped off the porch and into the crisp air, the gravel crunched beneath me. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and stood there, hoping for a slight breeze. When one didn't come, I unlocked the truck. I stuck the key in the ignition and heard the sweet rev of the engine. Backing out of the driveway, I slid into the road and pressed on the gas heading towards school.

I looked in the rear view mirror casually to see if there was a car behind me. I quickly looked again, thinking I must have missed something. Nope. There, in Fang's yard, was Ari and his gang beating up Fang. Shit! Max, what the hell? How did you miss that? I slammed on the brakes and burst out of the car door.

I collided with the gravel on my hands and knees, adrenaline pumping. Scrambling to my feet faster than possible, I fell into the concrete once more, much to my irritation.

"Bastard!" I screeched irritatably.

Fang gave me a glance of warning, clearly telling me to not get into the fight. Whatever. After I finally had safely gotten to my feet, I darted once more for his yard. I jumped over the flowers in the old ladies yard next door and into his yard. I ran straight for Ari not planning on stopping. I turned to the side and braced for impact.

My shoulder dug into Ari's sending him flying. Fang crumbled. I crawled to his side in an instant. "Get up! Get up!" I commanded. Nothing. "Get up!" I screamed. Ari had reached me by then and flung me into another gang member.

He closed his hands around my arms immediately. I struggled and pulled away as fast as I could, but I was too late. I strained away from him as far as I could but it was no use.

"Ugh! What a freaking wimp! I'm helpless!" I screamed in irritation.

"Sorry, boss's orders," He answered.

"Wait, you're the one in the alley who wanted to pick on the weak one! Me!" I spun around as best as I could and looked up at his face. Sure enough, it was the same guy.

My temper flared dramatically and in seconds, he was sprawling in the grass. I wondered what I had done, seeing I had no memory of doing anything. But before I could start to wonder, I reminded myself in the position Fang was in. I darted towards them as they wrestled on the ground but another hairy dude grabbed me. I immediately started to wiggle once more. Ari slammed Fang into the ground and got ontop of him, and pulled out…. An injection.

"NO!" I cried. I loosened the guys grip and ran towards them, only to be grabbed again.

Obviously thinking I would get away again, the person holding me nodded to another and he nodded back. He started morphing into something more hairy and ugly. He let out a sound that was in-between a growl and a moan as he fell onto all fours. His whole body became covered in inch long hair. I stared in horror, completely dumbstruck.

The now wolf-like thing headed towards me. I screamed in terror, leaping backwards onto the guy holding me. He stumbled backwards in surprise but quickly gained control and shoved me off of him and towards the- thing. I kicked and screamed desperately as tears stung my eyes. He happily shoved me to my knees as I cried.

Fang saw what was going on and went completely oblivious to his own problems. He crawled out from underneath Ari and kicked him in the face. He headed towards me while Ari crawled onto his knees, an evil glint in his eye as he pulled out a remote behind Fang. He hit a button and a coord came out of the front of the remote and latched around Fang's neck. He yelled in pain and twitched violently, as he was yanked backwards.

"Thanks for the promotion Jeb," Ari muttered.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

The thing was nearing me more quickly and I stood up to swing a kick. Before I could even tense, it leaped on my chest and tried to claw at my face, teeth bared. I kicked him over my head and the other slightly more human thing screamed and let go of me. I jumped to my feet just as Ari swung his arm back, injection in hand.

I didn't even think, I dived forward before I noticed what I was doing and threw myself on Fang. A needle pierced my arm and I felt a think liquid flow into my veins. My brain felt like it exploded and everything went black before my eyes. Yet, I could still move, and feel. Then the pain was there again. I cried out and clutched my head flinging myself into the ground.

White, thin, whispery like things emerged from the darkness with whispers. They swarmed around me and started to change shapes, they were…. People. Ghosts, the living dead. Undead. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"' I screamed. "Go away! NO! You're not real!" I screeched at them. "Go away!" I yelled again. Pain exploded in my head once more, and then I fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Fang POV

I watched silently with pure hatred as the last of Ari's consciousness faded and he collapsed onto the hard ground with a loud _thump!_ I barely stayed longer than a second, not even taking a loud sigh in triumph. I spun on my heel and leaped over the bush Max had tripped over, skidding down the hill to the next house. I couldn't help but think there was no triumph about beating the hell out of Ari's pure evil laughter until he could only gasp for breath. He enjoyed watching Max have a bad reaction to the experimental injection. After all, it had been meant for a monster, it had been meant for me. Max said I wasn't a monster, but now she was hurt all because of me. I had let Ari hurt her again, how could I not be a monster?

I cut through my loud thoughts right before I ran into the side of the house. Lashing my arms out, I punched the wall with as much force as I could. I stopped immediately, right next to Max. My head drooped in defeat, in my mind Ari's hideous laughter played over and over in front of my closed eyelids. I looked down at Max, she had tumbled down the hill and face planted into the bricks. She lay in a crumpled heap of exhaustion with the ghost of a scream on her face. As if she had seen the pain cross my face, she whimpered. I roared in frustration and punched the wall again as I pictured her diving on top of me. Staring at the wall the wet, salty tears welled up in my eyes and my legs could hold me up no more.

I fell onto the ground with a grunt and held my head in-between my knees. After a couple minutes of kicking myself, I wiped the tears away with a force and jumped up so fast I felt slightly dizzy. My emotions reminded me of the time of depression I had went through when I had first become a mutant, it was horrible and left Ari something to laugh about for years. Now, that not only I had beat the living crap out of him, but my girlfriend had beat the crap out of him I could make fun of him for the next three months. But, I just didn't have the heart for it. I told myself this was the reason why I hadn't said anything about his mysterious black eye to the world when he came to school the day after Max beat him up, but I knew better. It wouldn't have mattered even if I did though, because Max snorted so loud I had to shove a brownie down her throat. The reason why was, my heart was separated in two, making two targets instead of one. And one was right across the street from me, making it a completely easy target.

Realization hit me, I had been sitting here for at least twenty minutes, school was out of the question and Max was passed out at my feet.

"Shit, you're more of an idiot than Ari, Fang," I hissed. Before I go on, I will warn you that cussing comes before crying in the Fang meter of depression. By this point, I was on level three of the depression meter, meaning a completely different level of cussing.

Gingerly, I slid my hands underneath Max and lifted her up, her body was completely limp and sagging off my arms. A pang of hurt and anger went through my chest. Stupid Max, why the hell did she have to jump in front of me? Shit! For reasons I couldn't understand I held her close yet wanted to scream in her face about how stupid she was but I couldn't let her go. It felt like if I let go of her I would lose her forever, yet I hated her?

"Bullshit," I cursed under my breath as if this would cure my emotions. I dug my feet into the steep hill and began hiking. The dirt seemed to always be right on top of my feet and clumping up underneath my feet when I tried to get any traction. I grumbled in frustration and at the top of the hill I couldn't help but wedge my foot into the moist dirt and send it flying into the air in triumph. As if dirt was an enemy.

I felt as if I was watching my actions from a distance, yet everything was in slow motion. The fall of the scattered books, the slam against the wall aiming for lights, the tears that continued to fall. I kept asking myself, why am I crying? It was a continuous sob of sorrow that never seemed to have and end, or an answer. My shoulders were barely hanging on to the socket when I came to. I side stepped into the hidden experimentation room behind the bookshelf and practically threw Max onto the table. My sweaty palms found the cold counters and I leaned against them gratefully in stress.

I didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty when I finally decided to drag myself over to Max and begin looking her over thirty minutes later. I was shaking, but I felt sweaty and clammy as my arms and hands swung to grab things, feeling too long for my body. I barely acknowledged the scrapes I got when grabbing for the pain medicines. I found one that I knew had worked correctly and scuffled to find an IV. When I had gotten Max hooked up I plunged in the pain liquid through the IV and watching Max's contorted face begin to relax. I really had no idea what was in the shot and I didn't care enough to muster the effort to find out. I left Max there on the cold metal hospital bed and dragged myself to my bed. I lay there for a few minutes when the tears began to flow again, why, I didn't know.

They angered me, but I didn't know how I could possibly stop them. They pulled all the energy from me and left me there, cold wet and sobbing with no more tears to flow.

****3****

When I woke a couple hours later, it wasn't on my own but forced. Another scream sliced into the air and pierced my ears with pain. I grimaced in annoyance at Max's petty fear that echoed through the house longer than her scream. I stumbled to the window and looked on the lawn. Ari was definitely gone, but he knew better than to come into this house by this point. I flopped onto the bed again and tried to block out the blood curdling screams coming from the next room over but when I heard things falling, brutal cussing, and her threats I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

As if today was just a boring day that never mattered in this boring week, I got up and barely had the time to care when Max burst from the hidden room with a string of threats I was too lazy to listen to.

"Who the hell do you think I am? A freaking Barbie? If you plan on experimenting like your shitty dad your gonna have to find someone else bitch!" she screamed, obviously incredibly mad.

By this point I really didn't care what she called me. "Lay down," I mumbled pushing her slightly towards the room. I still felt numb.

"Hell no! Fang, what is up with you? You need to wake up and quit acting like this!" She paused, seeing if I was listening, which I wasn't. She glared and slapped her hand across my face in frustration. "Fang! Liste,-"

"Shut the hell up and LAY DOWN!" I roared and shoved her against the bookshelf in rage. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to scream at me. She slammed into the bookshelf with so much force it shuddered on its hinges, threatening to fall. Books rained down on her as she crumpled to the floor. She sucked in sudden, short gasps like she couldn't breathe and raised her hands above her face in defeat.

"O-ok Fang. Jus- just stop it alright?" She suddenly looked scared as wisps of her hair fell into her face. She had seen this rage before, I had always had it when I was fighting Ari or was suddenly and completely furious. I had no idea she was frightened of it, so much to where she lay at my feet begging me to stop.

I immediately felt guilty and began to crouch down to help her up when I noticed I shouldn't. It was her fault I was mad, who else could it have been? There was no one else here besides us, it was her. I shot up from her side in anger once more when I realized even more. She was playing me, just playing on my guilt strings to make me feel bad for doing that to her.

"You're a bitch, you know that? Playing on my guilt like that!" I hissed at her with pure hostility in my voice. She cringed.

"No Fang, I-"

"Shut that fat ass mouth no one wants to hear it," I yelled. Before I could stop myself, I was screaming, screaming at her for acting like that. Playing me. Fooling me. I screamed at her at the top of my lungs as if she couldn't hear me if I didn't. Before long I didn't even know what I was saying, I just had to say something. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

She shielded her face as if she could block out the words and just laid there, sprawling across the floor with books cluttered around her. She didn't even bother to fight back, which only made me madder.

"Come on! You can't even say anything? Huh? What are you gonna do? LOOK AT ME!" I shrieked. I picked up a small blue book and chucked it at her as if my life depended on it. She caved in and fell onto her back continuing to make short, small gasps. She squeezed her eyes shut and they became wet and watery and she looked like she was trying incredibly hard not to break, snap, lose. To what, I had no idea. With a final roar I threw another book at her as hard as I could.

She definitely snapped then, but it wasn't over me. She didn't lunge at me screaming and clawing at my face, she didn't call me a bitch or threaten me at all. She just screamed, over and over staring straight upwards at the ceiling, her gaze unwavering. Her brown eyes sparkled with terror as she screamed, she wouldn't stop. I just stared at her in wonder, panting slightly and knowing of nothing to do. Finally, her screams became words and my curiosity spiked, wondering why she was so terrified.

"No! NO! Get away from me! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched desperately, panting wildly and glistening with sweat. Suddenly, I realized she was once again saying the same things she had been before when she was given the injection. She was seeing them again, and I couldn't fix it. It felt odd huddling next to her and taking her in my arms again while she screamed. I had done this so many times (without the screaming) but I felt like a kid who was forced to watch over their sibling like a parent. It was just weird.

I kept telling her it would be alright in a soothing voice as she cried out desperately. After ten or so minutes went by I realized she couldn't even hear me, yet I insisted on continuing on. I guess I was soothing myself in a way as well. For what seemed like hours, she screamed until I began to wonder how she wasn't hoarse by now. When she finally stopped her eyes closed then fluttered open again like she had been sleeping with her eyes open. She saw my face first thing and cringed again.

"No, no. Its ok." I murmured soothingly. "Everything is fine. It was all in your head. Just a bad reaction to the injection."

She shuddered and wouldn't look at me for a moment. I waited patiently for her, knowing she would eventually say something. Sooner or later, she decided to answer me.

"No Fang, its real." She stopped and huddled closer to me, shaking violently. I didn't see why, I was freezing too. "It's like watching a person die, over and over except, your inside them. You _are_ the person. It changes too, I saw at least twenty people die just then. And then, they are all souls. They follow me until they catch me. They eat away at my skin and claw me until I'm raw and then I see another person die." She trailed off her voice light and fragile. I had never seen her so weak. "It's impossible to describe the pain of dying over and over again," She added, her voice barely audible.

I shook my head, " No Max, its not real people, its fake. Just a bad reaction. I prom-"

"No," She cut me off, "It's not." She closed her eyes slowly, then squeezed them tight. " Because I just found out what no lawyer could find. Exactly how my cousin was murdered. I saw it with my own eyes."

**Anywho! Big cliff for ya! Hope you like it, sorry it was so sad and depressing but there was no other way I could think of it going. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, really sorry about the last chapter, it was so depressing and sad but I couldn't think of another way to write it. Hope you like this one, it might be a little happier. But im not sure cause I'm basically writing this straight out of my head, no certain reason or purpose but you gotta keep the story going right? If that makes any sense, kinda hoping I'm not the only wierdy who speaks crazy language. By the way, I am writing another story, but its not a maximum ride, its my own story with no book to base it on. Kinda like I'm starting my own book I guess. Not very far yet, but if all goes well I might find a way to post it on here. But idk. Anyway, after my rattling in a word document that doesn't speak back, lets try to actually get to the story before I rattle anymore…**

Max POV

I had nightmares that night, and they were beyond anything I could ever imagine. As if replaying millions of deaths through my eyes wasn't bad enough, they deprived me of my sleep and left me to have my own twist on it. In fact, one time I was literally watching _myself_ murder my cousin. Beating him and stabbing him, screaming like a psycho. That one had definitely waked me to a horrible screaming and thrashing in the blankets when I realized my asleep body had _believed_ the nightmare and had tried to strangle me without my own permission.

It was like my body was against my mind, making me completely psycho. Which led to a clue that maybe I really _was _the psycho who killed my cousin. I couldn't sleep after that, I was too afraid I might succeed in strangling myself the next time I fell asleep.

Slowly, I got up out of bed and went down into the kitchen. I slid down the banister, not caring when I stumbled jumping off. I flicked on the TV in the small living room to find the news complaining about some stupid politics. I groaned but didn't bother to make another special trip to the remote, which lie on the recliner, to change it. I suddenly noticed how hungry I really was, I guess since I was screaming and thrashing it burns a lot more calories than personifying a rock.

I looked through the cupboards, barely looking at what was in them and finally settled on a plain yogurt I found in the fridge. Gratefully, I collapsed onto the couch in a heap of exhaustion. I felt horrible and I knew it would be worse in the morning but couldn't even imagine it at that point. It was like a wave of fog engulfed half of my thoughts but I was so tired I couldn't care less about it, besides, it was probably only there _because _I was tired.

I dove my spoon into the small plastic container in need once more and hit bottom. Nada, empty, bye bye. I sighed, pouting, as if someone else were here to get me another. I readied the carton for throwing it backward and imagined the trash can in the right corner of the kitchen, except I couldn't. Instead, I saw three. For some reason it frustrated me immensely, now I couldn't even throw something? What the hell did Fang do to me?

Noticing immediately that I shouldn't blame it on Fang, I felt guilty. I tried to focus on the trash can mentally again but it was no use. Every time I went back to that thought it got worse. Now, I saw four trash cans. I could even feel the fog getting thicker. I set the container down on the end table of the couch and tried to stick with basic thoughts when I heard the news reporter.

"Up next, we hear the story of a beat up in North Ridge, Georgia, live from right here where it all happened. Next, on the news."

They cut to commercial and I froze. I recognized where that lady was standing. I knew where it was exactly. I could have walked to it and stood right there perfectly. Because, they were standing in some one's yard on my street. And it happened to be my neighbors across the street. Nausea swept over me in a queasy, sweaty wave. I felt like I was going to puke right then and there on my couch. I darted for the bathroom, but it felt like I was in slow motion. I couldn't run fast at all I could barely jog without the fog clouding up my mind so much I had no idea how to use my legs and they just stopped in mid jog. I crashed onto the wood floor for the fifth time down the hallway and another wave swept over me.

I willed myself to hold it in and not puke all over the floor. It felt like twenty minutes before the clouds receded and I pulled myself to my feet. I was just in front of the stairs that led to my room. Before I even heaved my foot onto the first step I knew it was no use. I wouldn't even make it up the first step. I wrapped my arms around my second leg and pulled, trying to get it on the step. Sure enough I was wind milling my arms backwards as I fell onto my shoulder.

The air in my lungs was knocked out of me in a second as searing pain shot down my arm. Black appeared in my vision and the fog was almost impossible to see through. I gasped for air as my mouth opened and closed like a fish. Yet the urge continued, _get away from the TV Max. Get away….._ my mouth filled with a vile, foul tasting liquid and I spit it out immediately. More was rising up my throat and I used all my strength to pull myself to my feet. I spit one more time and looked away in disgust, my eyes landing on the door. It was the only way to _not_ ruin my mother's floors, or get beaten in the aftermath.

I stumbled/hobbled as fast as I could as the foul tasting liquid continued to push itself up my throat. My left side of my body crashed into the door painfully as I fumbled for the lock and threw open the door. It angered me that I could feel myself falling once more. I landed on my hands and knees and felt the brick porch scrape across my shins painfully. School seemed impossible at this point. I crawled pitifully, and almost blindly through the fog until I reached the side of the house and could hold it in no longer.

The burning, fiery liquid overflowed from my throat and came out on my mom's green grass. Tears welled up in my eyes, salty and hot as it scalded my throat. There I was puking and crying all over pretty green grass. Great stuff, huh? I could faintly hear a fluent conversation but it never seemed to occur to me that it wasn't normal to hear a conversation at two in the morning. I leaned against the cool brick of the house gratefully and gasped for air. I heard small easy clicks, like a camera taking photos. I was just about to turn around to find the source of the noise when fog enveloped my mind again and I couldn't remember what I was going to do. The fog was horrible this time, so thick and dark I didn't even remember where I was. It was impossible to even think basic thoughts, more or less see. I crawled feebly away from whatever I had been doing a moment ago and struggled for a purpose.

I heard a small shriek from my left and hurried footsteps but barely acknowledged it. Faintly, I could barely hear someone talking. It sounded like someone was talking to themselves. Why would someone be talking to themselves? That sounds incredibly stupid, maybe they were crazy or creepy or something. I could imagine a crazy hobo hobbling down the road and screaming something silly like, "Come here little beagle! Oh come here my cute little cow!" I giggled cutely in spite of myself just as I crashed into my mom's garden. Blinding lights invaded my eyes and small clicking noises filled my ears. I cried out as a high pitched, noise started up. It sounded shrill and moments away from disgust as it droned on like the news lady on channel six.

I tried to shield my eyes with my arms and hands, sagging against the decorative bricks surrounding the flowers beds in exhaustion. It seemed like the attention was on me but I didn't care, I was completely determined to get away from the lights and the shrill drone. I guess I was so desperate and determined because it was actually a purpose, unlike what I had been doing a second ago. Finally, I managed to drag myself on the porch and started pawing at the door blindly.

The drone continued, getting louder and shriller by the second as if it wanted me to pay attention to it. I moaned without thinking, "Shut up you cow," I muttered grumpily. Its blood boiled as it screamed maniacally at me, far past self control. Its high heels clicked and clattered against the concrete porch crazily as if it were jumping up and down. It sounded like it was moments away from sobbing hysterically. Obviously, they didn't get loco sarcasm and had some serious confidence issues about their weight. This struck me as hilariously funny and I fell against the door and swung into the entry way giggling like a little girl.

I kicked at the air and gasped for breath, clutching my stomach so hard it was painful as I laughed like I had Ari get beat up by Iggy. In other words, I was laughing like I had just seen something so impossible it was hilarious. The fog clouded my mind up so much it made everything even funnier even though I didn't know what I was laughing at. My bare feet slung at the hard door and I yelled even more. Suddenly, nothing was funny and I closed the door angrily, screaming at the droner like it was their fault.

I crawled up the stairs helplessly to my room, not knowing what else to do and giggling once more when everything seemed to be funny again. I spun around my room with my hands flailing above my head laughing and screaming stupid things like, "My mommy has a rocket launcher just in case my dad comes home! Sometimes she lets me practice with it in the backyard just in case I have to use it against a mean boyfriend!" Then I would trip and fall, laughing like no other.

I was just in the middle of screaming another absolutely crazy sentence when I heard a tentative tap on my glass doors. I crashed into them and swung them open harshly. Fang stepped back in surprise and out of the doors way. I stared at him blankly and then started screaming with my head cocked to the side. Fang's eyes widened as he leaped across the balcony, barreling toward me. He clapped a huge, callused hand over my mouth and looped his arm around my waist gently, guiding me inside and shutting the doors behind us.

"What the hell? Are you freaking drunk Max?" He whispered fiercely, his voice stern.

I giggled crazily and fell backwards onto the trashed bed, kicking my feet every which-way in response. Fang stared at me clueless for a second before awkwardly trying to calm my legs. Eventually he gave up and plopped down on them in satisfaction.

"Fang! Get your fat ass off my feet before I kick it!" I screamed.

Fang chuckled deeply and my heart fluttered. I guess it works even when I'm psycho. "No way, I don't need a black eye," he fired back.

"Why not? It would go perfect with your hair," I reasoned.

"Nope, not going to happen Max. Plus, I'm pretty sure if I want to keep you interested I would have to look good. It's hard to catch your eye, let alone keep your attention," He said, not even missing a beat. A smile was starting to curl up from the sides of his mouth as he slowly forgot about why he had come over here.

"Nah, I think it would look sexy," I said trying to sound convincing.

He looked at me and I knew that he had caught it. I would have to try harder next time. "Ugh! You are horrible Fang, horrible. Just once, I would like to get away with something," I whined trying to move my feet. Fang laughed as he was jostled on top of my feet, his laugh was deep and sexy.

"Now, that was pretty sexy," I flirted, making it sound easy and effortless.

Fang laughed again," Like I said, black eye, not so sexy huh?"

I avoided the victory statement and wiggled my feet again, "Shit that really hurts," I complained. I felt much better now, after my conversation with Fang. It felt like the fog was gone and it gave me relief.

Fang's eyes flashed sympathy as he scooted off my knees and lay down beside me. I sighed loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in contentment. My brain shorted out and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. Fang could obviously tell I wasn't acting drunk anymore and tipped my head back, deepening the kiss. I slid my hands into his feathery soft hair and pulled him closer. He looped his arm around my waist and caressed my neck soothingly, telling me he wanted to be closer to. I knotted a hand in his shirt and smiled against his lips.

I finally pulled away from his hungry mouth minutes later giggling. My mouth tingled momentarily before it disappeared completely. He looked disappointed but said nothing, I think he was still happy that I hadn't pulled away from him yet. News flash buddy, I wasn't planning on letting you go any time soon! I fingered his hair between my thumb and pointing finger absently as we sprawled on the bed. He rubbed small circles on the nape of my neck soothingly. I stared into his beautiful eyes jealously and pouted.

Fang chuckled, "What?" He asked.

I sighed, "Nothing, I just totally hate you right now for your eyes. The worst part is, I can't have them, but I can't stare into them all day either. It's not fair."

Fang laughed at my response and I kissed him again, as if I could take his laugh into my memory and keep it there forever. He craned his neck, trying to keep the kiss going when I pulled away. I laughed at his attempt and snuggled into his detergent smelling t-shirt happily. His warmth radiated onto me and I snuggled even closer. He draped his hand over my waist and sighed. I could tell his mind was drifting off and decided it was a good time to do this as well.

Memories rushed back to me all at once. _Crashing against everything, the blinding lights and long droning noises, never ending, never stopping._ "Shit," I muttered scooting off the bed and flying towards the stairs.

I flew down the stairs, hoping, praying that I really hadn't just done what I thought I had. I dashed down the large, open hallway trying to find evidence of it being true. I burst into the living room and dove for the remote with Fang just a step behind me. "Max, what's going on?" He asked with a tint of worry in his voice. I didn't answer, instead I mashed the rewind button and waited in anticipation. "Max?" Fang tried again.

"Shush!" I whispered just as I mashed the play button. A girl on the TV leaned against a gardens decorative bricks. Her hair was horribly tousled and she looked completely dazed as she tried to shield her eyes from the flashing lights.

The reporter's voice rang out high and shrill, " We are live from North Ridge, Georgia just outside the house of the teenager who beat up the poor victim. When we have found a drunk teenage girl across the street just stumbling in her house-" I cut off the TV, not able to bear anymore.

"Shit!" I screamed in frustration. Fang stood there next to the couch not knowing what to say. "And you to!" I screamed, turning on him. "You did it to! Beat up? Who was it this time Fang? Who?" I yelled angrily.

"Max, it was nothing. It was just Ari humiliating me from the other day-" I cut him off.

"Why! Why me? Why am I stuck in the middle of your shit? It has nothing to do with me and I don't deserve it!" I ranted, the fog creeping up from behind my thoughts. It had never been gone, just hiding. I screamed loud, and long like it would scare off the fog.

"Freaking injection! Now I have this bullshit fog in my head and I can't do shit! I even see freaking dead people or I'm loopy crazy! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, my hands curling into fists on either side of my head as I stomped the ground as if it was its fault.

I noticed it was probably the injection kicking in and backing up my anger. I collapsed onto the couch, cradling my head in my hands, letting the remote fall to the floor with a clatter.

Fang scrambled for words, "I-"

"No Fang, its- its ok. It's probably just that wacko med again; it's not your fault." I said slowly. "I just, I don't know what to do Fang," I continued helplessly. I cut myself off before I could go any further.

"It's ok Max; I know you can't help it," he paused, "I just hope it wears off." The end of the sentence hung in the air and I cringed at the thought. _What if it doesn't?_

**OK, so I hope that was good. I know, I hate writing the crazy part where she cant control it, or the screaming but it has to be written, at least in point of view. I have heard a lot of people say that they want Max to have wings. Hopefully, I can get that in there and it will make everyone happy. Also, I hope I can end this sad, crazy injection stuff pretty soon without also making it a cliff and leaving it hanging. Sorry for not updating so fast, traveling a lot lately and this crappy computer doesn't hold up very well. But I am writing every chance I get and hopefully I will settle down soon so I can keep writing for this story. **

**11Stardust11 **

**Fingers…. Bleeding…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Really, really sorry it took so long. My family and I are in the process of moving and I haven't been able to get a hold of my ancient laptop to write. Anyways, lets get on with it! **

Max POV

Getting out of bed felt like dragging fifty pounds of bricks over a mountain. Luckily (and miraculously) mom didn't hear my screaming and ranting last night and had stayed asleep the entire time. So I planned on going to school even if it killed me. Not only did I want to keep my mother unworried and relaxed about me, I had to prove to Fang I was not depressed about us. It may have not been said bluntly last night, but we were done. I was determined to not even look at Fang. I was tired of his games, it felt like he was just playing me like a violin. I can't believe I had been so stupid to go along with it. Secretly, half of me was depressed at not getting to see that gorgeous face or feel those rock hard muscles embracing me comfortingly and protective for a whole day. I mentally slapped myself, giving that part of my mind a beating. If I couldn't even stop thinking about him, how was going to ignore the real thing? My eyes widened about what I had been thinking, protective, I squeezed my eyes shut and grimaced. Protective…. Protective meant I was weak in his eyes.

How could I have done that? _Missed_ that… I _was _weak. I had let him feel like he was in charge. I had basically told him I would _obey _him. I cursed under my breath. I was so head over heels and naïve, stupid. God, I was an idiot. Anger burned passionately in my empty stomach. Before, I had only planned on making him regret throwing me in the middle of his screwed up life. But now…. Now he was going to hate himself for it. Manipulate _me? _You seriously don't know what you just did Fang, I thought with a small smile.

I shook my head as if to clear away my jumbled thoughts and stepped into the bathroom. My thoughts cleared up slightly, but one thought remained, revenge. I pulled out the curling iron I hadn't used since the day I got it five years ago from the bottom brown drawer and plugged it in. I splashed cold water on my face to wake me up and my muted senses fluttered to life. I rubbed my face dry and brushed my hair staring at the mirror determinedly.

I glared into my reflection,_ C'mon Max. Get it together. You can do this. We are gonna show that jerk what we are made of. By the end of the day he will be begging for you to come back. No one treats us like that. Especially a guy that has more issues than a king governing a untrained army into war against warrior gods. _I couldn't help but give a short laugh at my own analogy. I picked up the curling iron and stared at it with determination. I may have not used it, but my younger sister had done my hair before with it. I had a pretty good memory, I remembered how she did it. I delicately grabbed a strand of my hair and started to curl. Fang, I'm gonna rip your heart apart.

I stared at a deep green v-neck that had wings sprouting from the back of it and a cross positioned on my left breast. Then, I concentrated on a purple shirt with a bright, small monster on it. I wanted to wear my monster shirt, he was awesome, but also practical Max. I looked at the green shirt again, the v-neck was too low for comfort but a white tank top would look nice under it. I was going for pretty, not slutty. I had never worn the green shirt before, it was pretty, but I was afraid Fang would get mad with the wings. He had always been so protective of me with the wings, he just didn't want me to go through that like he did.

Protective…. There was that word again. I decided the decision was obvious, I threw the green shirt on my rumpled bed and hung up my monster. I grabbed my white tank top and pulled it on, and the green shirt shortly after. I began rummaging in my dresser for a necklace. I found a long necklace with feathers and laughed at the perfection. Fang would be pissed.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. The person in the mirror looked almost nothing like me. My hair was curled almost to perfection, not because of me of course. Ella had heard my irritated mutters and came to my rescue, with millions of questions of course. Who wouldn't? I never did anything with my hair. The green shirt had been a great choice; it surprised me more than my hair. It hugged curves I didn't know I had and flattered my chest immensely. What? I couldn't help but notice. But don't go too far, I definitely didn't look like a slut, just pretty. I wore light shorts and diamond studded sandals my mom had gotten somewhere, thinking they would look adorable on me. She had always commented on how my feet were petite and how sandals would really make them "pop", whatever that meant.

I walked carefully downstairs towards the blaring TV and kitchen. My mom had an early meeting and had already left so I wouldn't have to explain to her. Ella was going to press me, but at least she knew not to question _too _much. I just had to watch out for her snooping later.

I opened up the fridge and pulled out the milk. The cereal was already out on the counter and I helped myself. Ella was sprawled in a recliner eating her bowl of cereal. She pretended not to notice my apparel but I knew her wheels were churning. It made me irritated that she could be so nosy but she _was_ my little sister _and _I am not known to stay out of people's business either. Sometimes I got on my own nerves.

Fang POV

School itself seemed to scream at me to get lost when I pulled into the student parking lot. I wish I could have listened to it because my body wasn't so happy about it either. Plus, secretly I was afraid to face Max. What would she say? Should I act like nothing happened or should I start out with something along the lines of, "Look, about what happened last night…" Like some gay guy out of a movie? Girls were so picky, and I just so happened to fall for the most argumentative one of all. Sometimes she liked being a princess, sometimes she was so incredibly independent she acted like we were just friends. And now, I shuddered; this could be a very long and painful day.

A huge van swerved in front of me irritably and sped on farther into the parking lot. Honks suddenly sounded loud and long on each sides of me as more cars past. They all gave me disgusted looks and some even the bird before adjusting their eyes towards where they were going again. I shook my head and eased forward, going a little faster as not to get run over and swung into the closest parking spot I could find.

I pulled myself out of my car and grabbed my books casually, swinging the door closed and hitting the lock button on my keys in one swift motion and headed towards the dreaded sea of groups and in-crowds and gossiping girls that stood in the middle of the sidewalks so as not to get their designer shoes wet. I cut across the grass where the jocks wrestled and past the stairs where the hoods leaned. Usually, no one would give me a second glance, but everyone seemed to glance at me as I passed by, some even stared. I tried not to notice but it was creepy, who ever paid attention to me?

"Yo! Tight girl you got with you man!" A guy said to me. He had on baggy jeans and huge orange jacket. "To bad you can't handle 'er. You mind if a take a shot at her? She seem like she has a pretty good time 'no?" His gold teeth flashed in a smirk and his followers howled in laughter.

I was confused. I glanced at the hood one more time before moving on. Sure enough, groups of girls stared at me and began furiously talking behind perfectly manicured hands with each other as soon as I passed by. I frowned, not knowing what to do. I finally found Iggy leaned against the wall in the east wing of the school next to his locker.

Hey Iggy," I called.

He looked up and his face expression changed oddly, "Oh, hey," He answered quietly.

I was starting to get annoyed with all of this. "Ok what is all of this? What's up with everyone?" I growled.

He glanced around uneasily, "You see that broadcast on the news last night? Well, Max was on there, and totally drunk too. It was shot at her house, they were actually meant to be filming at your house, but I don't know if you were there. They think you beat of someone, bad." He finished in a rush and let out a breath, glancing around again.

Realization dawned on me, I had seen it. "Aw, shit. Yeah I remember that." My hand flew to my forehead. "Yeah, it was Ari. Wanted attention I guess. Ahh-" I trailed off and turned away. I hadn't even thought it through that far, god, I was an idiot.

No wonder everyone was staring at me, and Max… Oh Max. This was my fault, once again. I abruptly headed for her locker without a word to Iggy. I squeezed my eyes shut and cursed a line od cuss words under my breath, my fault, again. Why did I continue to do this to her? Why did she let me? She didn't deserve this, no one did. I rubbed my forehead guiltily and stared at the floor.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I looked up to find a girl that was a well known slut. She was looking straight at me when I looked up so I knew she had meant to bump into me.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry," she exclaimed innocently. She stuck her bottom lip out slightly and was stroking my arm with her fingertips. She batted her eyelashes as she stepped closer, inches away from my chest. "I was just so fascinated by your eyes, they're the sexiest thing I ever saw," She said, her voice got slightly deeper and she shoved her chest on me. Her eyes were glued to mine as she snaked her hand away from my arm and down my chest. "Mmmm, what a bad boy," she whispered. I was utterly disgusted, what kind of person groped people in public? More or less in the middle of the hallway?

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist before she got too far, "Sorry but I don't have any money nor do I want to owe you. So just…." I grabbed her other hand, "Get away from me."

She pressed closer, "I can't, I just can't get away from the bad boys. By the way I saw you were on the news, heard you beat someone up. It turned me on,"

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. I stepped around her and headed down the hall. Now I am a bad boy? Since when did the news become so important to high school students?

Luckily I didn't run into any more wierdos in the hallway. I spotted Max's locker and headed for it. I could see her legs below the locker door. She was weirdly dressed in diamond sandals and expensive shorts instead of cut offs. It was odd but I pushed the thought away.

"Hey Max, I- I'm sorry about that news broadcast, I had-" She closed her locker door suddenly and glared at me. I grabbed the locker next to hers and sucked in a breath. My heart started pounding and I started to wonder if she could hear it. "Ugh, M-Max, you look g-great," I stuttered helplessly.

She flashed a fake smile and said nothing. I tried to be normal but I couldn't look away. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a deep green v-neck that made her eyes sparkle even more than usual. Her hair was flawlessly curly and the perfect golden blond.

She tilted her head to the side slightly with a grim smile, "Thanks," She snapped harshly. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I uhh," my hand rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"I umm, wanted to… See you?" I muttered.

"Well I don't. So can you leave now?" She said boredly.

"What? Max-" she cut me off.

"Oh come on Fang, catch up already. We," She pointed a finger and each of us. "are over." She adjusted her books in her hands and turned to leave. I was speechless, what just happened? I figured it wouldn't go so well but….. huh? I had to replay what had just happened over in my head, this was….the end? My body locked up and I sat there staring at where her head had been for minutes. It felt like, how could I even begin to describe it? In my eyes, the summary of it all, our relationship, seemed to be flashing by, smiling, laughing, and kissing even. Then, I was falling down, down, down into a pit of blackness. Nothing.

My knees buckled and I clung to the locker. Passing high school kids gave me crazy looks like I was another drug addict. My palms were sweaty and I had ragged breathing. I sank slowly to my knees and heaved another breath. Tears threatened to spill. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to first period, Ma- she was there. The tardy bell rang but I barely heard it. My ears seemed to be clogged up, muted. I guess I had never thought we would end, it never crossed me. But now that it has happened, what would I do? I staggered towards the back exit of the school so I wouldn't get caught by the office for skipping class. The small door swung open is ease and I tripped where the grass and white tile met. I barely got up to my feet again and stumbled into the trees and brush.

I knew tears were coming, they burned in my eyes. I held them back for as long as I could. No one could see me cry, no one. I tripped and stumbled over everything as I ran. I felt desperate and pathetic, and most of all, alone. I never knew how alone I was until that moment. No family, one kinda-sorta friend that had so many others to replace me, and well, no girlfriend. My life _was _desperate and pathetic.

I collapsed and a vine scraped across my face painfully. I cried out and landed on my shoulder and the wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for breath and tears tumbled over and streaked down my face. I held the rest back and hugged my legs to my chest. God Max, why don't you just kill me. Just thinking that name sent a pang through my stomach. I buried my face in my knees, utterly disgusted at my tears. I didn't even want to see myself. I felt like a different person, I was never like this. I couldn't believe I had just shed a tear, what had happened to me?

I had to get away from this, this pathetic life. What was a doing? I couldn't stand myself. I leaped up to my feet and tore off deeper into the woods. I ran as fast as I could. It was inhuman, I felt like a blur. My light bones worked quickly with my muscles like I was flying. It felt like my feet would come off the ground at any moment with my speed. The wind slapped me in my face and I could help but feel exhilarated. The feel of flying swept over me and all sorrow was forgotten. I chuckled slightly, now I was becoming normal.

I curved to the left dodging trees and darted towards the outside of the patch of trees. I reached a small clearing and jumped forward hard. My wings curled out of my back and caught the wind. I felt free, like I could get out of the tight ball I wound for myself. I hadn't used my wings in what seemed like forever. I soared over the tree tops and flapped slightly to give me wiggle room for my wings. I was still low to the ground, someone would see me, but I didn't care. I rolled into a forever turning spin just above the trees. My short hair whipped everywhere and my t-shirt was filled with air. I went higher.

Max POV:

The tardy bell rang for second period, it was taunting me. _He isn't here! He didn't care!_ I looked down at my blank desk and frowned irritably. Fang was really ticking me off. He treated me like I was special (when I wasn't getting my ass kicked) and now he doesn't even care? The English teacher started her drone with a clap. It made me jump. A girl to my left snickered at me.

"Dazed again Max?" She whispered at me snickering.

I rolled my eyes. I think I remembered her from the party I had gone to a while back. She was all over some guy on the dance floor. I faintly recalled a cup of beer in her hand."Oh yeah, " I remarked, sarcasm dripping," Just on the hangover from some booze. You would know wouldn't you?" I smirked.

She frowned," I wasn't on the news though now was I?" she shot back snidely.

"You wish," I said simply and tried to turn back to the teacher. But it was so hard, would you rather shoot insults at some snotty girl or listen to a wrinkly old lady about verbs and pronouns?

"Maybe you could help me out?" She raised an eyebrow. I ignored her and locked my eyes on the board. "Or are you to cool for me with your gang of one?" She pressed.

I caved,"What do you want?" I spat as I spun to face her.

She shrugged," Just wondering why you are so dressed up. Going somewhere?"

I was puzzled. "What? No! Can't a girl look pretty without being questioned?"

She shook her head. "No, but you never dress up. Is it for a certain someone?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

I snorted, "Not at all."

She sighed, "Well you can't just do that for no one now can we? Ari's place, seven o'clock," Her eyes darted at the teacher and she turned forward in her chair. Wrinkles glared at us but said nothing and started passing out papers.

I was shocked. Ari's? No way! I would be the stupidest girl on the planet. The least that could happen would be that Ari hit on me. Not even mentioning the worst. I held back a shudder. My eyes lit up. Fang would be mortified. An evil smile played across my lips. The girl looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I glanced at her and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be when Max goes to Ari's party. Sorry it has taken me so long lately. I haven't left you guys! I am working on my English project (war of the worlds) and haven't had time to write. My parents won't let me as much lately cuz I haven't finished it. I hate that book, urghhh! I guess I will thank them later when I don't flunk English on the first day… **

**So let's get on with it.**

**11Stardust11**

Max POV:

Music pulsed from the large house like fire when I pulled up in my truck on the curb. Bass shook my seat violently as I cut the engine. So this was Ari's house. I honestly wasn't surprised that he had a party going on. The image fit him well. Other than the blaring music and dancing figures under the light in front of the windows, the house was pretty cute. It was a pretty brick house with a curving sidewalk leading to the door through the yard and cutesy gardens curving around the bright porch. It reminded me of a cottage house. I wouldn't be surprised if it had a garden in the back.

My stomach lurched as my hand grabbed the door handle. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes in order to calm my nerves. Everything would be fine, I knew that. It had to be. As my fingers curled around the cold metal handle and my hand tensed I reminded myself I had a bat in the back floorboard. I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily and opened the car door.

I cut across the manicured lawn for the door with my hands in my pockets. A dog howled in the distance somewhere far away. As I neared the door I could hear laughing ringing out faintly under the music. I didn't allow myself to hesitate and swung open the door. I put my walls up fixed my face into a smirk and tried to march in as confidently as possible. People glanced at me before returning to their business while some glances changed into stares as I walked by.

"Crasherrrr!" Someone shouted. I rolled my eyes to play along with my new image. Earlier at school today, I had sat with the girl from English at lunch. Her name turned out to be Ashley. Her and the other girls always had a smirk on their face and since I had to be with them to even come to this party I had to play along as well. I admit, I did feel a little scandalous and wanna-be like but no one else seemed to treat me that way. I guess it was something that came with being "pretty."

I didn't care, as long as Fang got what he deserved. I headed for the drinks looking for a soda but only found beer. I decided I was thirsty enough and grabbed a cup. I tipped my head back and took a small drink. The beer was hot and stale, I grimaced.

"Hey! You made it!" A voice said from behind. I knew the voice immediately. But it sounded deeper, sexy almost. I turned to find Ashley with, no surprise, a guy. She was all over him with her hands on his biceps and her legs twined in his. That's why her voice was deeper. I had to stop myself from groaning in disgust. Instead, I plastered a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I sure did." I said cooly.

She smiled back and glanced at the guy she was leaning on. "This is Chase," she said giggling flirtatiously and staring into his eyes. He chuckled and I almost puked. Then, as if I wasn't there he grabbed her by the back of the neck and started making out with her. I was utterly disgusted as they started groping each other in front of me. I gave them a tight smile and turned to leave. The only recognition I got was a tongue snaking its way into a mouth.

I found the rest of the girls I sat with sitting in the living room. Most of them were sitting in a guys lap instead of on the couch as well. One girl waved at me and scooted over to make room for me. They were all dressed (if you could call it that) in tight, thin clothes that seemed to have too low neck lines. I talked with a girl for a few minutes before she "made room" for another girl and bumped into the guy next to her.

I was bored already and had no idea what to do. I sipped the stale beer out of my cup casually. After a while I had to stop because my head was starting to spin. I decided to go find someone to talk to. I couldn't stand another minute of this "matchmaker" couch.

I weaved through the sweaty crowd avoiding spilled beer cups and feet. Some dancing couple came out of nowhere and bumped into me. I stumbled and ran into a guy's back accidentally.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled. He turned, taking his girl with him, and faced me. I started at my surprise, it was Ari. He stared at me while the girl rubbed on him.

He ignored her," Hey Max, didn't know you were here," He said casually, I saw an evil glint in his eye. I shot a glare at him and said nothing. He continued," I didn't think you showed up to these kinds of things."

"Why does it matter?" I questioned, I crossed my arms across my chest defensively.

He shrugged," I guess it doesn't," He grabbed the girl and pushed her away. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to her real quick," He whispered. She pouted. "Oh don't pout baby, I promise." He convinced. He pulled her to his chest and she smile and started rubbing on him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she threaded her fingers in his hair.

I grimaced and started walking off in disgust. A hand seized my arm and turned me back around. It was Ari. He had stopped making out with her and was looking at me. He turned around and waved at the girl before leading me away.

"No, Ari. I'm not going with you," I demanded. I ground my heels into the carpet but he still dragged me. I protested and started pulling my arm away from him. His grip tightened and he yanked me forward. "Stop it Ari," I growled. I started looking for something hang on to. I grabbed the end of a table and held my ground.

Ari whipped around and grabbed my neck. His lips crashed down on mine. I was utterly surprised and revolted. I pushed myself away from him but he held fast. I tried to turn my head but he just squeezed my neck harder. I ground my heel into his foot but he didn't faze.

Finally he ended the kiss. "Damn Max, that was good," He breathed. I snapped up my arm and went in for a slap. He caught my hand with ease.

"Really, I found it revolting. I think punching your lights out suits that term much better," I spat in disgust.

He merrily chuckled muttering, "Feisty," Before he spun on his heel and started pulling me behind him again.

I couldn't help it, "Bite me!" I shouted and started struggling again.

"Don't tempt me."

I groaned. We reached his destination and he swung open the back door and pulled me out into the night. "Ahh. Much better don't you think?" He asked.

I do admit there was a chilly breeze that felt good on my skin after the hot, sweaty crowds. I didn't answer. "Very well then, I will do the talking."

He strolled over to the rail and leaned on it looking up at the stars. "So why_ are_ you here?" He gave me a sidelong glance. I glared. "Did you and little bird boy get into a wittle fight? Hmm?" Anger boiled in stomach, he had no right to butt into my life. Who did he think he was?

"That's none of your business "fur ball." I snapped making air quotes around fur ball and mocking his nicknames.

He laughed," So I have a nickname now? How sweet." God, he was really starting to tick me off. He turned to face me. "Come on Maxie, you can tell me anything," He rattled on. "Or, If you need a shoulder to cry on…" He trailed off and gave me a pouting face and pointed to his shoulder.

"Oh God no. No thanks. Sorry to let you down on that one." I glared and crossed my arms over my chest. He only laughed again. He was like an itch under my skin, I couldn't get rid of it. I could have left, but if I did he would think I was scared of being left alone with him.

"Why do you keep following me around? Did beating you up not get the damn point across? And the hitting on me, god…" I sputtered out before I could stop myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, I really screwed up.

He smiled at my recoil. "I didn't mean to offend you Max. I was just following orders. Yes, I did come around you more than I needed to but only cause I had a little crush on you," He looked at me innocently.

I stormed forwards until we were inches apart."Cut the shit Ari I don't want to hear it. I'm done playing your games. Just get it to the point already. Why do you want me out here? Isn't your nasty little slut all over you good enough?" I sighed, clearly irritated.

His eyes went big and his hand flew to his chest as he sucked in a fake gasp. "Max, am I getting to you?" By then I snapped. My right hand curled into a fist. I arched backwards and swung. I hit him hard in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he clutched his cheek.

His neck snapped back and he glared at me. His gaze was like ice and I felt goosebumps rise up on my arms as the cold breeze blew eerily. "I will get revenge for that Max."

I didn't know what to say. I had never been afraid of Ari. But in this moment I think I was. His words were like stone and his eyes shot daggers of ice. If looks could kill I would be sprawled on the floor right now. He spun abruptly away from me and gripped the railing with white knuckles.

"In fact," He breathed quietly," I have always wanted to hear your scream."

In seconds something soared across the side of the house and plunged right at me. I whipped around to see what it was. I only got a glimpse of a horrible, hairy Eraser with his furry arms out towards me and ten foot wings awkwardly grafted onto his back. It was the most grotesque thing I had ever seen.

It barreled into me with frightening speed and seized me. I was smothered in long furry arm and chest. My feet became unbalanced and struggling to find something to stand on. But as the gory wings flapped harder all they could find was air. Others of the same thing made a formation around me, they were all laughing horribly. One looked straight at me and flew closer; he pulled out some sort of weapon and aimed at me.

Something stuck into my arm and I began to feel dazed. Then dead ghosts flew into my vision and they smothered me. They reached for me and yanked at m clothes. All their mouths were open, hollow and making only moaning noises. I realized they wanted me. The Eraser holding me looked down at me, but it wasn't him. It was my dead aunt. She reached for me, she wanted me to.

I screamed.

It sounded so incredibly terrified and helpless, and I knew I was going to die tonight.

**Hope you all liked it. I will try to update soon. Since I haven't updated in forever I am trying to make it up to you guys by updating a little more frequently. I know that this was a cliffy but it is definitely leading to a turning point. **

**Review?**

**11Stardust11**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter….. Ok, this sounds super nerdy but the reason I said that is because I am sooooo excited about that freaking chapter. Which is sad, because I wrote it….. Well I hope you guys like this one. I heard a lot of people saying that they wanted Max to have wings so… (HINT HINT) Just kidding, maybe. Mwahahahaha! ( I hope your confused) **

**11Stardust11**

Fang POV:

My winds rustled as I slowly pulled them in and bent my legs for landing. My feathers were inches away from the stone walls that held the beautiful river together. The waterfall was crashing in my ears as I counted, one, two, three! I tucked my wings in and shot like a rocket through the vine covered entryway. I curled into a ball and landed perfectly on a soft mattress.

"Impressive," I muttered, hopping off of the mattress and grabbing a cold root beer. I had been working on my hideout all day, making it better, stashing emergency food or a sleeping bag here and there. Now, was the last test. I would sleep here and see if I like it. Seeing no one owned the land my hideout was on, I figured it was free reign.

I hadn't thought about Max all day while I had been flying. I felt fresh, renewed. I had skipped the whole school day and had a day of my own. It was like the birthday I never had. I had to admit, I had needed something like that. The weight on my shoulders was now lifted and it felt awesome. What made it even better that I didn't have to see Jeb at the end of the day.

I plopped down into a lawn chair at the back of the cave and stared at the water streaming by at the glass ceiling. I ate a sandwich I had grabbed from the gas station triumphantly. On the inside, I felt like screaming. ,"_Look at me now! I can live on my own!" _But I couldn't help but wonder what Max felt like. Was she upset? Happy? Did she even care?

I shoved the thought out of my mind and took another swig of my root beer. I wouldn't think about that today. I was happy today. As if to prove it to myself, I set my sandwich down and ran headlong to the front of the cave where the water tumbled over the edge into a beautiful waterfall. I jumped through it and unfurled my wings. I soared over the pool of water and did any trick I could think of. As if for emphasis, I stuck out my fists in front of me like superman and snapped my wings in and fell into the biggest cannonball known to man.

Max POV:

Everything was black. I was terrified. I didn't know where the ghosts had gone, but I had a good feeling they were still here. I hated them, so much. What did I do to deserve seeing stupid ghosts? Oh right, I tried to be nice and take a bullet for Fang. And where did that lead me? Hell. No good deed ever goes unpunished.

I felt like I was in a black hole, I could move around but I couldn't get out. I wondered what it was. Should I wait? I decided to do just that seeing I couldn't see anything anyways. I huddled together with myself and waited. As if to jinx me, ghosts floated out of the darkness. They were pearly white and translucently terrifying. Great.

I buried my face into my knees and hugged myself menacingly. I rocked back and forth in a panic. I squeezed my eyes shut harshly. _It's not real, not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real! _I screamed inwardly as they came closer. There was a moaning sound and I took the chance of looking up to find one holding a glittering knife. Shit.

I buried my head once more and screamed to myself _NOT REAL!_ I felt blind and scared but I knew if I looked up again I would regret it. _Not real, not real! _I panicked. I looked up again and they were leaning over me. There empty eye sockets bore into my soul. They didn't move; they just stared.

"Uhh, err, l-leave me a-alone," I stuttered helplessly. They seemed to laugh at my pathetic demands. The knife came out of nowhere. It slashed through the air and came down on my arm. I screamed.

They were gone. Light buzzed faintly as if behind a thin line of flesh. I opened my eyes.

The light was blinding. I squinted painfully and thought stupidly, _am I in heaven? _I looked around and when my eyes adjusted I could see countertops filled with what looked like surgical doctor thingies. The stale, bleached aroma of a hospital filled my nostrils. I tried to move my arms but found I couldn't. I sat up and looked at them. I was strapped down on an operating table. Panic rose in my throat and I started to struggle. The chackles cut into my wrists painfully.

A door swung open and a smug Ari walked in. "Hello my little- oh shit!" His eyes went big and he darted to the counters. He looked frantically for something with panic. I would have laughed if I wasn't strapped down. He gave up and darted out of the room. "She's awake!" Echoed down the hallway.

I was awake? I was confused at first but then I got it. I wasn't supposed to be. I struggled harder and the operating table shook violently. I saw blood on my wrists but didn't even acknowledge it. Finally, my right hand came loose; taking part of the metal table with it. I yanked on my left and my shoulder exploded in pain.

I pushed through and got it out and started on my feet. It took only seconds; I guess they figured my hands wouldn't come loose. I couldn't find a window and darted out into the hallway where Ari had disappeared. I barely acknowledged it was Fang's house. Eraser's popped out of doorways and grabbed at me. I swung my broken shackles that still clung to my wrists at them.

I hit one in the eye and the other in the stomach and they collapsed, clutching their wounds like babies. More came from the end of the hallway. I ran at them and started swinging my arms like a mad man. Some fell and others didn't. I tried to get by but they stayed strong. Ari ran in with two others and they held me down.

Someone was screaming like a siren and I didn't even notice it was me. Some scientist rushed in with a needle. I felt a pang of panic in my stomach. "Jeb! Put her under!" Ari shouted.

"NO!" I screamed. The man, Jeb, ran forward. He kneeled down and stuck the needle into my arm. My vision dotted and I started to fade quickly. I started to hyperventilate and struggled to stay awake. But in the end, I failed.

**I know its short but I didn't know how else to write it. If it sucked, I'm sorry. But please review! I would love some advice right now, or maybe even a happy comment? Hmmmm?**

**Thanks,**

**11Stardust11**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I'm not ready to drop the bomb yet so I'm pretty sure all of these I am about to write are gonna be kinda short. I guess I will apologize in advance… Sorry.**

**11Stardust11**

Fang POV:

I tucked in my wings and dropped. I bent my legs and landed squarely on my feet with ease. The wind rustled my hair and black t-shirt slightly, but it had nothing on flying. Newspaper articles and musty, reeking trash surrounded me. I swear I heard something moving in one of the dumpsters to my left. A business man walked outside a back door of his shop and waved at me politely before chunking his trash into a overflowing dumpster. I held up my hand in a short wave.

I could tell he was looking at my hair. It must have been sticking out everywhere from the wind. He seemed to get back inside a little more quickly than his exit with a tint of worry for himself in his emotions. I almost shrugged as if to say "oh well" but thought of how weird it would look when another person came outside to dump trash.

I spun around and strolled out of the alley and down the street towards my neighborhood. I couldn't land in my yard because the houses were so close together and the house next to us has a rooftop deck. I gave a slight salute to a passing mother who jogged by with a stroller. I jammed my hands in my pockets and grabbed my IPod. Neighbors always wanted to wave and visit with me, especially their teenage daughters.

I tried to hit the power button but it wouldn't turn on. Dead. I stuck the ear buds in my ears anyway so at least I could fake it. I made my way down the block and thankfully no one bothered me. I neared my house and made sure not to look across the street. And especially not look into her window. When I reached my drive way dread filled my stomach. Who knew what was in there. Sometimes I wished we lived in the middle of nowhere. I still didn't quite get why Jeb decided on a town house for his evil lair. Too bad I didn't have a say in the matter.

I put on a straight face and swung open the door like I didn't have a care in the world. Ari was on the couch with his arms draped over the backs of it like there was a girl on each side of him. It took some effort not to roll my eyes. I kept my ear buds in and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What's up my little pigeon?" He asked as he flipped through the channels. I ignored him like I was listening to music.

He laughed. "I can hear as well as you idiot. I know its dead." My stomach felt acidy with irritation. When I still didn't answer he continued on, "Don't you want to hear the latest gossip? You know I had a party the other night, right? It was sick. Everyone who was anyone was there. "He set the remote down on the coffee table. " I guess that's why you weren't there." He added with a small laugh.

"Anyways, I was partying with this hot girl and we were really getting into it when guess who bumped into me." He stopped and waited for me to guess. I once again ignored him like I knew he figured I would. "Oh come on. Just guess." He pleaded with a tinge of humor in his voice.

"Well alright. It was little Maxie." He said.

I froze. Oh god. Max.

The glass I was holding slipped from my grasp and clattered to the floor and shattered in pieces. Ari stood up as if he was looking to see what is was but his eyes landed evilly on me. Hatred burned in my chest and adrenaline coursed through my veins. My blood rushed past my ears loudly.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. My voice was deep and menacing. There was a glint of fear in the back of Ari's eyes.

"Well I just wanted to ta-" He began and I cut him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I shouted harshly. My voice echoed in the house and Ari tried, but failed, to not cringe.

Blood crowded my vision and my adrenaline heightened another notch. I had never killed anyone. Not even the bastard Ari. But that was going to be a lie very soon. I was going to kill him. I wanted blood. I started for him at a dead run. His eyes went big and he held his hands up to defend himself. I punched him right in the nose and he dropped like a dead weight with a sickening SNAP!

My arm reared back for another go when I heard someone behind me. "O-Oh, Fang. Y-your, umm, back."

I turned around to utter horror. It was Jeb.

In a white coat.

But I wasn't the experiment.

**Ok so yes it was very short but I am trying to update a little quicker because of that. I hope it wasn't disappointingly short. The next chapter might take a little while because it will be when Max wakes up. Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**11Stardust11**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO! READ THIS! READ THIS! DO NOT SKIP! I WILL CRY!**

**Ok, I normally don't do that but I just wanted to get this out there. I know people review, but I feel like so many of you guys out there just read and think, "Oh, how great!" and go on your merry way. Well, PLEASE review. I really want your thoughts. I need to hear, well read, "Oh, how great!" in letters. I will give you a picture of a cookie. Please. Reviews are like little Christmas presents. They make me feel loved. Don't you wanna gimme the love? I know you are thinking about it. How about I help you decide. REVIEW! **

**Anyhow, that's outta the way. I am sorry that I keep leaving you on a cliff but I am struggling to write this. It is such a big part in the story and I don't wanna screw it up. At least I gave you three chapters in a row right? Right? Hmmmm? Well if you have any suggestions or requests PLEASE tell me. In a review maybe? Mwahahahahahahahaha! My wish list is 15 reviews! You know you want a cookie! Don't deny your need for sweet! Hehehehe. Not funny.**

**Moving on!**

**11Stardust11**

Fang POV.

The weight of the world seemed to crash down on me again. So much for the "cheery", stress free Fang. Understanding flew at me with unworldly speed and smacked me in the face.

" God, Fang. What did you do to Ari?" Jeb's eyes flashed to Ari's shattered nose and he cringed. "He is so goddamn expensive when it comes to medical bills." Jeb swore angrily.

I looked at him in surprise. I cocked an eyebrow at his cursing but said nothing. I looked behind me at Ari where he sprawled across the floor. The rug around his head was dotted with blood and his nose sagged to the left gorily. He looked weighted down too. With my fist.

I turned back to Jeb with a glare and his left foot fidgeted like he was debating to take a step back. I put my glare on full blast and his left foot faltered and inched away while Jeb gave me a pained expression. My hand twitched and I had an itch to swing at Jeb but I knew better. All it would get me is another experiment on how to make my punch faster, stronger, whatever. We wouldn't want that. I could hear him now. "Ok, so from my black eye earlier today, I learned that your punch is forceful, but-"I snapped out of it and tried to regain my anger.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her," I growled menacingly. My mask hid my emotions easily but inside I actually had forgotten about how mad I was.

Jeb stuttered. "Um, I- I needed to t-test the," He trailed off, to terrified to go on.

"Damnit Jeb!" I roared. "Tell me!" I waited for a reply impatiently but before he could answer I heard something else, a noise from upstairs. "Jeb, what are you doing up there?" I questioned slowly. He swallowed.

Max POV

_Sleep._ I thought dreamily. Finally... With no ghosts to interrupt it.

_Beep!_

Shit. I could feel my sleep falter slightly and urging me to wake up.

_Beep! Beep!_

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and clung to my sleep for dear life in hopes of salvaging it. That beep had to be the most annoying thing ever. Ugh, great, now I couldn't get comfortable, there seemed to be an irritation running down the side of my back. No, wait, there were two? I willed myself to stay still knowing that sleep would leave me the instant I moved.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sleep spiraled away without my permission and my eyes flew open. Bright light filtered into my vision slowly, then harshly. I winced and rolled over to get away from it. But I couldn't, the light seemed to be all over. It rang out from every damn white wall there was. My wrist clung to the table and a cold cuff met it when I tried to lift it. I tugged harder but had no luck. I squinted at it with a scowl on my face. What? I was cuffed to a table.

I was puzzled. _Why the hell was I-_ I froze, I could just slightly… No, it was gone. Grogginess smothered my senses and a sense of fear ran though me. What if it was that- that what? I couldn't remember what I was going to say. I started looking for an IV or something, and then I didn't know what to look for. Oh shit. This was not happening. I shook my head and tried to remember what had happened yesterday, or earlier today… But I didn't remember anything.

I yanked on the straps desperately. I sat up and looked at my feet, steel cuffs wrapped around them. "God damnit!" I screamed. I startled myself. I could scream. Well, if that was something to do then that's what was going to happen. Brace yourself Ari, I thought with a smirk.

"Ari! Get your furry ass in here! I am gonna beat you purple and shave your hair off so you look like a hairless CAT!" A line of naughty cusswords I would prefer not to repeat spewed from my mouth as I ranted aloud. I thought quietly, how damn funny would it be when he actually panicked? I snorted and continued.

"And while you're at it, get me a damn pillow for my back seeing metal ain't so comfortable you bastard!" I demanded. "Why am I locked up to this damn table again? Do you really want to molest me that bad? God, kill me! I haven't even been here that long and I have a shit loaded stalker that needs to be taken to the groomers weekly!" I spat in a burst. I waited oddly silently for footsteps after my rant had come to a sudden halt. I couldn't help but giggle secretly, yeah, I am pretty sure I was on something.

I was disappointed to hear no footsteps, but instead a whisper. "Now you're dead," Someone hissed, it was Fang. The odd this was, it was across the house. It seemed to come from the living room. I was puzzled. How could I hear that? In fact, the light still hurt my eyes, and everything was so damn _sharp_. I could see my house across the street easily and my bed though the window. Wait, my house? My- what? What was I thinking about? My mind felt slow and foggy again. I cursed under my breath and tried to go back to ranting.

"Fang? Why the _hell _are you here? We are OVER Oh please, I am begging, give me some anesthetic so I can forget all of this when I wake up again," I screamed. I was really having fun now. "Ari! Quit making out with my pillow and give it to me! I haven't even used it yet so there is no point!" I demanded crazily, I couldn't wait to see his face. I struggled harder and kicked my heels against the metal furiously, acting like a crazed person.

"Untie me god dammit!" I shrieked like mad. Honestly, the cuffs were getting a little annoying. They were so _cold._ I let out an irritated scream just as the door swung open. Fang rushed in with a panicked look on his face. He clutched the door frame with white knuckled and a completely terrified look on his face.

His hands fell from the door frame to his sides and he gaped at me. "What? Am I that pretty little Fang? Well, you can forget it. So go flip your damn bangs at someone else. I pretty sure they will thinks it's a mustache when you kiss them cause they're so damn long," I yelled. Ok, on that one, he snapped out of staring at me oddly, and probably insulted. He looked confused. I couldn't help it. I snorted and started having a giggling fit.

He said nothing. His only response was his jaw tightening as he closed it. It started stiffening even more and his breathing got heavier and heavier. I was confused. Was he freaking insane? "Calm down Fang," I said in-between giggling fits," Calm down."

"Damnit Max! Shut the _hell _up!" He shouted suddenly. I jumped. He never screamed like that.

I became mad. Why did he think he could yell at me? I was just having fun. "No! Don't think you are in charge of me, you never were. So quit giving me those sexy damn eyes and cooing at me to bend to your will!" I screamed. I don't know where that came from. I tried to find out, but it was lost the instant it had showed up.

I couldn't think anymore, I just screamed. "Quit treating me like a piece of glass or something! I am a person, and I can take care of myself. So quit breaking my fall, or, pushing me behind you. IM FINE!" I stopped suddenly. Where did that come from?

Fang looked at me the same way; he gave me a puzzled look, probably asking for a reason. But I couldn't tell him. I didn't know either. "Just-," I shook my head. Water slung in all directions and dotted my shorts with it and I realized I was crying. "Just, untie me," I muttered.

"But Max, you-,"he started.

"Untie me!" I screamed.

He stopped and hesitated before slowly deciding to listen to me. "I don't bite," I muttered. He didn't smirk. When the cuffs were _finally _gone, I rubbed at my wrists absently with my fingers.

"Max-," He started again.

I groaned. I really didn't want to hear him talk right now. I just got unlocked from a damn metal table and he wanted to converse with me. But I knew if he tried again, which never happened, it must be important. That didn't mean I wanted to hear it. I rolled my eyes, "What?" I asked in an exasperated sigh.

In that moment the 'Jeb' guy burst through the door. He stared at me. "What the _hell _us up with the staring?" I asked.

"It worked," He breathed. "It really worked."

"_What _worked?" I demanded.

Fang motioned for 'Jeb' to be silent with a wave before turning to me slowly. "Max-," He began _again._ I resisted the urge to slap him. "You have," He squeezed his eyes shut like he was preparing himself for something.

"Wings," He finished. I froze, and Jeb's face morphed into a huge smile.

"I- what?" I stuttered dumbly.

Mybreathing became quicker and ragged. This could _not_ be happening. As I panicked on my metal table, I couldn't help but hear a small voice in the back of my mind. It was self pity and shallow, but there just the same. _Why me?_

** Kill me. I know, it was so short. And I feel a little disappointed with it. But I don't want to leave you guys hanging for so long. Urgh. At least you get the gist of what happened. Please review though. I would love to hear any tips on how to fix this if I decide to re-write. Or is it ok? I doubt it. And now, here comes my beg. REVIEW! **

**Heh, told yah. **

**11Stardust11**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, hello. Nice to meet you.**

**11Stardust11**

Max POV

Get away from me, bitch!" I screamed as I stormed across the yard. Fang ran after me with the most emotion I had ever seen across his face. It was contorted with guilt, anger, pain, so many negative feelings. But I didn't care. I didn't ever want to see that damn face, no matter what emotion was plastered onto it.

Because our feelings didn't match up anymore. They didn't correspond. And they never would, ever again. It was over. I would never, ever, feel passion when he did. Or humor at him when he felt stress. What was I even thinking? All it would be is anger, always anger. This wasn't a break up, nothing like this could ever compare to a tiny, teenage breakup. This wasn't even a divorce. It was so much more. This was what happened when you finally gave into someone. I finally, after so many years, trusted someone other than my family. And it ruined my entire life.

I had wings. Freaking wings. They stuck out of my back and my entire body screamed with pain in every step I took. Nothing he could do would ever make up for this. How could I even look at my family after this?

"Max, wait. I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Mean for it to be like this?" I cut him off and turned to face him. "What did you expect? For me to love you even more? You're pathetic." I shouted. "Maybe I did have feelings for you. Maybe I wanted to be with you. But I _didn't _want to join you. I didn't want this. How could you even think I wanted this? Or even decide for yourself that it was ok to do this to me?"

"Max-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! It's done now, you can't fix this, or the lies that you told me."

I paused, having no idea what to even say next. The anger was so strong. I had to get away from him. But I had so much more to say. But where could I possibly start? "God!" I screamed and thrust out my hands. They met with Fang's harshly and he stumbled backwards.

Jeb appeared in the doorway meekly. Just the right timing, I thought bitterly. I stood there glaring at him with so much hate streaming through my blood. Fang watched me stare, before turning to see who it was. When his gaze landed on Jeb, his eyes filled with so much hate it seemed to fill the air around him. He was almost glowing, bloated with it. I had no idea what he would do, but if looks could kill…. I didn't want to see this, or be anywhere near either of them. It was their fault I was like this.

I spun around before Fang could stop me and flew down the sidewalk, with nowhere to go. My feet were moving much faster than they should have. I felt like I was flying, with the wind slamming into my face and my hair streaming behind me. I shocked myself, with all of this smothering me and ruining me completely; I still had a feeling of delight. I loved it.

Fang POV

I tore my eyes away from the worst bastard to ever walk the planet to find Max take off down the block, flying unnaturally fast. I barely registered the fact that she was running even faster than I could. Everything was closing in on me, harder and harder. Tighter and tighter. My lungs felt closed. I couldn't breathe. It was too much. There was so much, too much, emotion pouring through me. It was like when I first had wings, it was so much emotion I couldn't handle it. It was what made me, before then, I was normal. I actually talked before this, regularly at least. I had friends.

But after, it was so much emotion I thought I would go crazy. I couldn't take it. Everyone around me had such normal lives after that. It was painful to watch. I remember thinking the same two words over and over in my state. _Why me? _Eventually, I pulled away, closing myself off from the world. I became quiet, always serious. I never laughed. _That was the first time I have laughed in five years…_

The words I had said to Max, in her truck, driving to the party. They were so true. That was how long I had been dealing with this, the wings. That was when I had closed myself off.

It had been so _easy. _It was around the transfer from middle school to high school. Everyone was changing. Friends were becoming enemies, enemies became friends. Somebody…. Became a nobody. It was a little hard at first to create a wall of no emotion. But before long, nobody could tell what I was thinking. Friendly hellos became silent, wondering glances. Before long, I was barely recognized. I didn't mind, I didn't want to be seen anyways.

Yet here I was, giving in. Just for Jeb to throw it all away again. I turned back to him and met his eyes with pure defiance. What do you expect me to say to him? Scream? Yell? Cry even? No. Wrong.

"You are not my father," I spat. My voice was ragged and broken.

He said nothing. I didn't expect him to. I turned around and leaped forward, snapping my wings out and cut right. Instinctively, I headed after Max, and then hesitated. I wanted to see her so much. But she didn't want to even look at me right now. I veered off to the left, knowing that was what she would want. I felt myself relaxing as I flew. It was like therapy to me. The wind whipped my hair around my eyes and I looked down below at the city whizzing by.

I blood curdling scream pierced my ears I instinctively tipped my wings upward, as to camoflauge myself as best I could in the clouds. Then I realized the scream wasn't coming from the ground. It was coming from the _sky. _

Max.

**CLIFF! HAHA! Sorry, I know, it was a filler. I hope I got the depression feeling I was going for. If I didn't, I apologize. If you cried, you make me happy. Buuuut I doubt it. Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**11Stardust11**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok. So I got some pretty good reviews. Thanks guys. I always seem to get a lot more favorite story than reviews…. But oh well. ( you know who you are!) Anywho, I had a request to update faster so I am gonna update faster cuz im nice. (just kidding, I felt like it) I have been going kinda slow because I am also writing my other story, Love on the Battlefield. Good stuff guys. My dog liked it so much she even attacked my mouse and bit at the screen. But enough about that. **

**The beginning of this chapter is kinda tricky. You have to pay attention. Max isn't really over the fact that she has wings. She is drinking in the freedom and completely forgetting about the problem on her back. She keeps switching, forgetting. She has wings, so she will ignore it. She doesn't have wings, because its impossible. She doesn't know which one is right because it's too much for her to process. So sorry if its too confusing. Trying to also get a little bit of humor into the story as well. **

**Onwards!**

**11Stardust11**

Max POV

Well, obviously you heard my scream. It's kind of hard not to. Seeing as I was currently plummeting to the ground at about 50-60, give or take a few miles per hour towards the ground. The wind was whipping through my hair and I knew I would have a pretty damn good afro at the end of this. But let's back up, get back into that little depression mode I was in a minute ago. No, I am _not _attempting suicide. It was an _accident. _Psh. Who would prefer doing this than living? Heh. Rewinding now.

I was running down the sidewalk. Right. That's what I had been doing. I was actually feeling a little bit of joy. I was running so fast, feeling so free. I could ignore the god-awful wings glued in my back for a few minutes. I actually completely forgot about them for those few minutes. It felt good. But I didn't know why it did. I forgot.

I felt like I was flying. Wait, can't I do that now? No. Duh! I'm a human, not a freaking bird, that's impossible.

My feet were slapping across the ground so fast and strong they went numb. I felt like one of those cartoons where they run so fast their feet blur. But I was only a human. So that definitely wasn't happening. I hid a tiny smile that teased my lips, fearing that I would look like a psycho to all my neighbors, running down the sidewalk, barefoot and matted hair smiling like no tomorrow. Creepy right? Cars whizzed by, definitely going way past the speed limit. But I wasn't a cop, so drive on rebels.

When a line of cars passed, the road opened up. I felt so good, and a little rebellious, that I veered left and straight into the middle of the road. I thrust my arms out wide like I could take up the whole street and laughed like a child. Yep. Definitely creepy. People on each side of the street dropped their things right out of their arms and stared. Some kids pointed. What weirdoes. They needed to mind their own business.

Eventually, I ran right out of the neighborhood, barely phased about running half a mile, and kept on. There is a small stretch where the houses end and the city begins, right where the neighborhood gates are at. The gates have iron gates that swing open and I concrete arch above them. I don't get why it's so empty, and the gates are always open so it's pretty pointless. But right now, I felt like I owned the place. I kept running. I was gaining on the gates and about to run through them, out into the city, when I had an instinct I had never thought before.

My body operated before I could think and I suddenly sprouted wings. What the hell? That isn't even possible. But sure enough, I popped out those wings like I had been waiting to use them for my whole life. I felt my feet still in constant motion, searching for ground.

I was flying at the gates head on and no idea how to _not _hit them. I began frantically thrusting by head back in panic. I kept getting closer. Nothing was working. I threw out my hands and held onto a pretend airplane steering wheel and pulled to my chest, over and over again. When that didn't work, I knew it was my last chance.

"Pull back! Pull back! PULL BACK!" I screamed, cheering myself on as I controlled my 'airplane.' Wings tilted upwards at the last second and my feet slammed into the concrete arch.

"Ow! Shit! MOTHER-"I curled forward and clutched my toes, slumping over. My back exploded and my weight caused me to lurch forward and flip over several times. The wings (NOTE: Not my wings. _The _wings) crumbled from the wind, surrounding me in feathers. I let out a short scream and improvised, going back to my airplane tactics.

"Pull up! PULL UP!" I yelled, thrusting my hands out. It didn't work and I cursed under my breath.

I put my arms out to my sides like an airplane and made engine noises, thrusting my head back desperately. I was going to need therapy after this. My wings snapped out again, painfully I might add, and I started flying upwards again.

I let out a 'whew' but it sounded like a wheezy "shiiit!"

The wings were still flying up, almost directly, and I felt like I was losing oxygen. I dipped my head down, and I lurched forward again. I pulled back frantically, not wanting to repeat that again, and kept going upwards. I scowled in thought. What now?

And that was when I made my death sentence. Because I'm an idiot like that. I had the brilliant idea to _tuck in my wings_. So now, I am falling to my death. Best ending EVER!

Fang POV

I knew it was her. It had to be her. _In the air. _I veered off course towards the sound of her voice quickly. I didn't give a flying shit what she said when I got there. This wasn't about her damn independence, it was about her life. She could beat me up or thank me, which would be kind of nice, later.

I arrived at where I had last heard her scream in minutes. It was deathly quiet. What the hell? What kind of silent Max is living out there? I hovered in the air for several minutes when my ears picked up something.

It sounded along the lines of a scream. But the weirdest thing was happening, it was getting _louder. _It sounded kind of choked off for a few seconds before it rang out clearly. It kept getting louder. I looked around wondering what Max was doing now. Suddenly I big gust of wind whizzed past me with a shriek. I looked over and it was gone. I looked down.

"Shit," I shouted in surprise, and dove.

Found her! She was currently catapulting to the ground with great speed. She would splat if she wasn't stopped. I tucked in my wings tightly, dropping after her. When I got nearer, she was doing something….

She thrust her arms out and began frantically flapping her wrists like a scrawny bird. She gave out a long shriek. I caught up to her on her left side. I let my wings curl out slightly to slow my fall. She was screaming bloody murder. I flew closer to her and tried to grab her at the waist but instead got backhanded several times by her 'wing'.

"Max," I muttered, irritated. I maneuvered up above her and succeeded in grabbed her waist.

Unfortunately for her, I stopped her in mid-fall abruptly and her scream choked off and she wheezed out a "Shiiiit," before continuously wheezing to catch her breath.

She started wiggling and muttering some pretty curse worthy names when she rotated completely to face me.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!" She screamed. She slapped me and kicked at me furiously.

"What the hell, Max? Max! MAX! STOP IT DAMN IT!" I yelled.

She pushed herself away from my with a good kick and began falling again. What kind of person was that independent? I was freaking _saving _her. I easily flew along side her again, making sure to keep my distance from being backhanded.

"Open your wings!" I prompted. She squeezed her eyes shut froze instantly.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed suddenly. She began thrusting her hand towards her, wrapping around air, and yelling," PULL UP! PULL UP!"

I couldn't help it. "What the hell?" I blurted. I prompted her again as the ground came dangerously close. I explained quickly how to open her wings and when that didn't work I flew up above her again, readying myself to grab her.

Her wings popped out and she cried out in pain from the wind's impact on them. I was smothered in feathers and thrown off course.

"OW! SHIT FANG!" She screamed.

This fiasco continued on for a while untiI ended up flying below her and she dropped suddenly onto my back, harshly, and clung to my shoulders for dear life. Was she, or was she not, independent? I began getting very confused.

**You guys should be very happy with me… Just kidding. **

**Review?**


End file.
